Dorada Maldición
by Novahikaru Shidou
Summary: Una esclava conocida como la viuda negra, un príncipe que hereda el trono trás una tragedia y una maldición de noche de bodas, Yaoi, chicoxchico, sasunaru
1. Chapter 1

OK, sólo pondré los disclaimers en el primer capítulo para no aburrirlos mucho. Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y este fic está hecho sin fines de lucro, sólo son para ejercitar el fino arte de la escritura y alimentar un poco mi ego con los reviews, esta historia es Yaoi, relación (chico x chico) así que todo comentario negativo respecto a este tema evítenlo porque los ignoraré completamente.

Y bien después de terminar "La fuerza del destino" y de tomarme unas merecidas vacaciones (ok, mentira, estuve trabajando) regreso con esta nueva historia, hay otra historia que está tomando forma pero de momento sólo trabajaré en esta a menos que la otra defina su título XD pero bueno, presento mi nuevo proyecto que será con capítulos más cortos y espero que la historia no se alargue tanto, aunque no está escrita al completo así que todo puede pasar, bienvenidas/os a esta nueva historia ^^ espero que la disfruten.

**Dorada maldición**

Capítulo 1

Una sensual chica rubia con tres encantadoras marcas en sus mejillas se encontraba recostada sobre las sábanas de una mullida cama, la suave seda de su kimono le cubría apenas lo necesario para despertar la imaginación y no dejar mucho a la misma, tentación era lo que cualquier hombre veía en ella, sexo era la primera palabra que saltaba a la vista al contemplarla, era la perfecta mezcla de pasión y pureza que todos deseaban, y más aun con sus ojos cerrados invitaba a cometer las más oscuras bajezas, tenerla tan dócil sobre su cama fue lo que dibujó esa amarillenta sonrisa de lujuria en el rostro de aquel rico señor feudal... su esposa... la esclava que había comprado hacía apenas unas horas... se recostó junto a la chica y sólo logró susurrar.

Ahora sí, disfrutaras como nunca de tu primera noche. – sonrió con las ansias apenas contenidas, su robusto pecho sobresalía de la abertura de la yukata dejando ver los vellos que lo cubrían, así como su despierta parte baja que ansiaba poseer a la virginal doncella.

Pero un instante después algo lo hizo abrir completamente los ojos, sintió algo atravesarle completamente el pecho y un hilo de sangre le escurrió por la boca manchando las blancas mantas que cubrían el lecho nupcial.

Na...ru...ko – fue lo último que pudo decir antes de morir, dejando caer pesadamente su cuerpo al lado de la joven, esta simplemente abrió sus ojos escarlata y volviéndolos a cerrar permaneció en la misma posición.

Dos días habían pasado desde que el fallecido señor feudal fuera sepultado, la rubia había sido nuevamente vendida a un mercader de esclavos, entre los mercaderes conocían a la perfección a esa chica "viuda negra" la llamaban en el bajo mundo, la más deseada pues siempre dejaba a sus vendedores con una fuerte suma de dinero entre las manos, la más solicitada por todos los que la veían por primera vez, solía mantener los ojos cerrados pero cuando los abría sus azules zafiros capturaban la atención y mirada de todos, y era entonces cuando las más extravagantes sumas de dinero se disparaban por el simple anhelo de poseerla, era un negocio ruin, todos trataban de obtener la virginidad de la joven pero nadie la había conseguido, no hablaba, nunca decía una sola palabra, era la más dócil de las mujeres de cualquier mercader, nunca hubo necesidad de lastimarla o forzarla, obedecía a la mínima orden, pero era bien sabido que había aniquilado a miles de hombres antes de que lograran meterse entre sus sábanas, era un regalo mortal de bodas, que muchos hombres habían cobrado, imposible llevar la cuenta de cuantos hombres habían sucumbido ante ella en apenas dos años que llevaba rondando de mercader en mercader, se rumoraba que la habían capturado en el campo donde vivía como una salvaje, otros decían que su familia la había vendido igualmente cuando mató a su primer esposo, otros más decían que era la princesa heredera de un reino desaparecido embrujada por alguna poderosa hechicera, tantos cuentos que rondaban la existencia de esa exótica belleza que era imposible no sentir curiosidad por conocerla, pero para una persona, esa curiosidad iba más allá de eso, era su mejor oportunidad para deshacerse de una vez por todas de su más grande obstáculo para obtener el reino, por eso, había gastado gran parte de su tiempo y recursos sólo por conseguirla sin encontrarla hasta el momento.

Ahhh... – exhaló sonoramente, tratando de jalar todo el aire posible a sus pulmones, se limpió el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano, y esperó a que su palafrenero lo alcanzara – eres demasiado lento Sai.

Lo siento majestad, pero no es posible seguirle el paso con los caballos entre tantos árboles.

Te dije que no trajeras los caballos, además atrapar a ese maldito conejo es la peor estupidez que me pudo haber ocurrido.

Pero recuerde que prometió llevarle a la princesa Sakura ese espécimen para su próximo cumpleaños.

Si mal no recuerdo yo no me comprometí, ella le envió una misiva a mi hermano para que yo asistiera con exactamente ese regalo.

Bueno, palabras más, palabras menos.

Lo que no entiendo es porque tenía que venir YO en persona a cazarlo.

Las palabras exactas de su hermano fueron: "Te servirá de entrenamiento, Ototo-baka"

No era necesario lo último. – Sai sólo sonrió, en una mueca que Sasuke interpretó más como la extraña forma que tenía su mozo de "sonreír" sin faltarle al respeto. – de cualquier forma ya las trampas están puestas, sólo tenemos que esperar a que algún estúpido conejo caiga.

Desea almorzar algo?

No, mejor quiero que me platiques un poco más acerca de ese tal Orochimaru, mi hermano le ha solapado muchas cosas pero tanto él como su subordinado Kabuto no me inspiran confianza.

Bueno según dicen es un poderoso hechicero, al menos los aldeanos así lo catalogan, pero creo que su majestad Itachi, lo ve más como un hombre de "ciencias", ya sabe, algo un poco más apegado a los descubrimientos que hacen los médicos y boticarios, lo ha mantenido en el reino porque dice que podrían sernos útiles en algún momento, pero aún así lo mantiene con ciertas restricciones y vigilancias extras.

Vaya creo que le diré a mi hermano que no suelte tanto la lengua cuando está en la cama con alguien. – se burló Sasuke y Sai simplemente desvió la vista. – no en balde te ha asignado el puesto de mi mozo personal, no es cierto.

Su majestad, el Rey Itachi...

No te sientas mal Sai, es un hecho que mi hermano aún no se ha casado por que le gusta estar contigo, pero bueno, también es cierto que debemos darle hijos a la corona como miembros de la familia real, por eso no te ha pedido nada serio tampoco.

No debe darme explicaciones majestad, yo... simplemente soy un mozo – dijo cerrando los ojos.

Eres un idiota eso eres, esa es otra razón por la que Itachi no te pide nada serio. – se burló Sasuke, y en ese momento sintió el movimiento de una de las trampas y suspiró – perfecto esto será más rápido de lo que pensé.

En efecto, la trampa había resultado y el Príncipe Sasuke tenía en sus manos el estúpido conejo blanco que llevaría al cumpleaños de la Princesa Sakura.

Volvemos ya – dijo cuando Sai terminó de afianzar la jaula al resto del equipaje.

Cómo desee Majestad.

Tanto formalismo de tu parte me enferma Sai, has cambiado desde que mi hermano se volvió Rey, lo sabías? – dijo tan pronto como estuvo montado en su caballo– se acabó todo eso de Uchiha bastardo y demás apodos.

Entendí mi posición eso es todo Majestad.

Que estupidez – fue lo que dijo cuando tomó las riendas de su caballo para emprender el camino de regreso – entonces que pasará si algún día me vuelvo Rey, dejarás de ser mi confidente – sonrió de lado y Sai bajó el rostro – olvídalo entonces. – tan pronto como llegaron al sendero obligó al caballo a correr deseaba evitar cualquier conversación y concentrarse en la sensación del viento agitando su cabello.

Nuestra siguiente esclava es la más cara de todas, su belleza no tiene comparación, es dócil, servicial y no tiene una sola marca en el cuerpo, está completa de pies a cabeza y el precio es tan alto porque sigue conservando su pureza. – sonrió el mercader cuando Naruko avanzó por la plataforma llevaba una Yukata que apenas le cubría las piernas y marcaba muy bien sus pechos, mantenía sus ojos cerrados y las ofertas comenzaron a sonar desde todos lados, hasta que una voz superó a todas las demás.

100 monedas de oro – dijo un hombre alto y espigado con nariz respingada y labios diminutos, parecía un renombrado caballero por sus vestiduras, tan pronto como esa oferta salió todas las demás callaron, un nuevo comprador, el mercader recibió su pago y la linda esclava fue subida al lomo del caballo de su nuevo señor como toda una doncella mientras este guiaba al corcel a pie.

Así que eres una linda virgencita no? – sonrió el hombre tocándole ligeramente la pierna subiendo un poco la mano por ella – descuida, eso lo solucionaremos esta noche. – terminó parando en seco y besándole el pie a la joven quien no opuso resistencia.

Tan pronto como llegaron al castillo, Itachi los recibió en el jardín, se encontraba practicando arquería para matar un poco el tiempo.

Vaya no esperaba que fueras a regresar tan pronto, esperaba verte por lo menos después de la cena o mínimo después de las audiencias de la tarde.

Sólo era un estúpido conejo, no implicó mayor reto.

Quieres ir a cazar algo más grande, tengo un par de aldeanos que han dicho ver a una manada de lobos por los alrededores, han matado a varias ovejas y tienen algo de problemas por no poder dejar a los niños jugar libremente como antes.

Si los lobos están rondando por la zona significa que están cambiando de territorio, puede también que algo los sacó de su habitad o que no son lobos de por aquí.

Inteligente – sonrió Itachi - es una manada que viene del norte, al parecer el clima cambió de más en el invierno en el reino vecino y algunas manadas comenzaron a emigrar, si no se marchan pronto tendremos que ahuyentarlos y la mejor forma es extremar precauciones con los rebaños, si no encuentran sustento no desearán quedarse por mucho tiempo.

Alguna otra novedad Majestad? – preguntó Sasuke con toda la intención de marcharse a su alcoba, darse un refrescante baño y cenar antes de prácticamente hibernar el resto de la tarde-noche.

Ha llegado la invitación del cumpleaños de la Princesa Sakura – la expresión de Sasuke cambió a una de fastidio.

Demonios, tengo que ir.

Es tu amiga de la infancia, no puedes faltar ahora que llegará a la mayoría de edad y será presentada en sociedad como prospecta para heredar la corona.

Sólo si se desposa con alguien.

Puede que tú veas a tu amiga como una tonta princesita mimada y es cierto, pero su mirada y acciones me dicen que es mucho más inteligente de lo que crees, ten cuidado hermanito porque si se lo propone terminará por comprometerse contigo para hacer una alianza con nuestro reino.

Si realmente es tan inteligente no se casará conmigo, para que formar una alianza con un reino con el cual no tiene problema alguno, cuando hay otros más fuertes o con los que le convendría más formar una alianza.

Pero también es una chica enamorada.

Si se propone como aspirante a ser mi prometida su interés será monetario y más que nada sentimental, pero no creo que su padre siendo el Rey y teniéndola como hija única permita nuestra unión.

Difiero contigo, como padre lo primero que tratará, será de dejar a su hija en manos de alguien capaz de gobernar su reino, no de arrebatárselo, así que tu amiguita deberá madurar pronto si no quiere que la casen con alguien a quien no desea.

Sí, le mandaré una carta.

Pues se la entregarás en su mano porque partes mañana a su reino.

QUE?

Debes ir en representación del reino, y yo tengo asuntos más importantes que atender que una fiesta de cumpleaños.

Qué pasó con eso de "cumplirá la mayoría de edad" y "será presentada como prospecta a la corona" tú también puedes ser elegido como prospecto para casarte con ella.

No, yo estoy a salvo de eso, sería yo quien tendría que elegirla y todo lo que dije era para ti, eres su amigo de la infancia después de todo no?

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos viendo como Itachi sonreía y se marchaba.

Me encantaría quedarme a charlar contigo pero tengo audiencias en un rato más y debo estar listo.

Sí, claro.

Descansa bien esta noche, mañana tu y Sai saldrán a primera hora.

Pobre Sai le espera una larga noche.

Vamos hermosa – el hombre se encontraba sentado en el borde de la cama, la chica se encontraba de rodillas sobre las sábanas, con una vestimenta digna de una prostituta barata, sin embargo, no decía nada, levantó ligeramente el rostro dejando a la vista sus torneados pechos y sus mejillas sonrojadas, juntando un poco sus manos dejó una vista más que excitante a su amo, el hombre sintió un escalofrío bajarle por la espina dorsal era la imagen del deseo personificada. - Cómo me voy a divertir esta noche – sonrió acercándose a la chica con toda la intensión de besarla, esta se mantenía en la misma postura.

Justo un centímetro antes de besarla se detuvo completamente podía sentir el aliento cálido de la chica contra sus labios, pero no pudo siquiera rosarlos, levantó el rostro al cielo sintiendo como perdía las fuerzas completamente, levantó una mano con sus últimas fuerzas sólo para contemplar como su sangre resbalaba por ella, trató de balbucear algo pero la sangre agolpada en su garganta se lo impidió y se desvaneció finalmente exhalando su último respiro.

**Notas de autora.**

Comentarios y demás pueden dejarme un review o pueden localizarme en mi facebook, novahikaru shidou

Estaré publicando cada dos semanas ^^ ok.

Novahikaru.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dorada maldición**

**Capítulo 2**

Aahh... aahh... Majestad – fue el excitante gemido que escapó de sus labios al sentir como un dedo lo envestía tratando de dilatarlo.

Cuantas veces debo decirte que no me digas así – se acercó hasta su cuello y besó la base con demasiada fuerza tratando de dejar una marca que fuera fácil de ocultar pero difícil de borrar, haciéndolo gemir más al tiempo que un segundo dedo entraba en su interior.

Aaahhh... Itachi – Sai apretó los puños arañando finamente la espalda de su pareja.

Así me gusta Sai – lo besó en los labios callando un poco sus gemidos, adentrando un tercer dedo – estás muy ansioso esta noche – continuó moviendo lentamente los dedos pero el chico bajo él trataba de aumentar un poco el movimiento. – temo decirte que tendrás que dormir todo el viaje mañana, esta noche no te dejaré hacerlo.

Itachi – gimió en su oído, arqueando el cuerpo buscando el mayor contacto posible con su pareja. – no quiero ir ahhh – Itachi sonrió y lo hizo callar con un beso, aunque sentía sus gemidos contra sus labios no lo dejó continuar, tenía un mal presentimiento y prefería que Sai estuviera lo más lejos posible al igual que su hermano.

Te amo – le susurró al momento de penetrarlo.

Itaaaa – Sai se aferró a su espalda dejando que el tiempo corriera mientras su cuerpo se acostumbraba a su pareja, respiraba agitado mientras sentía su cuerpo y el de su pareja palpitar, así como el cálido aliento de Itachi contra su cuello, lo cual le mandaba constantes escalofríos a lo largo de la espalda, una primera embestida le arrancó un gemido de los labios, no podía esperar más y rápidamente acompañó a su pareja en aquel vaivén enloquecedor gimiendo como desesperado enroscó sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de Itachi y este le pasó las manos por su espalda y en un solo movimiento lo levantó dejándolo sentado sobre su miembro haciendo que la penetración fuera aún más profunda lo cual hizo delirar a Sai por unos segundos mientras Itachi continuaba besándole el cuello, para tomar su oído con los dientes suavemente.

Te amo – volvió a decir el mayor penetrando violentamente al menor, quien prácticamente gritó casi hasta desgarrarse la garganta.

Itachi te amo – dijo el pequeño que brincaba como demente sobre el miembro de su pareja al tiempo que le besaba los labios con pasión, pasando sus dedos por aquellos largos y sedosos cabellos, mientras que el Uchiha lo tomaba por la cadera para ayudarlo a subir y bajar con mayor fuerza, dejando escapar un coro de gemidos de ambas bocas, pasados unos minutos más volvió a recostarlo dejando que una cortina de cabellos negros les cubriera el rostro mientras se besaban, comenzó a masturbar el miembro de Sai al tiempo que levantaba lo más que podía su cadera para no perder la profundidad en sus embestidas.

Te amo – volvió a gemir al sentir que se derramaba dentro del pequeño pelinegro que sólo pudo gritar al derramarse entre ambos pechos.

La corriente eléctrica que les recorría el cuerpo era maravillosa, Itachi no había salido de su cuerpo todavía y no lo haría en toda la noche, pero fue eso precisamente junto con ese coro de Te amos que le gemía con la respiración entrecortada lo que le daba pánico, algo muy grave sucedía y toda esa noche de amor le sonó a despedida, una muy dolorosa despedida, le sabía a la más dulce miel como preámbulo de la más desagradable de las hieles, por eso cuando el sol comenzó a rayar el alba y sintiendo aún a Itachi embistiendo en su interior supo que pronto sería momento de partir y que tanto Itachi como él, no querían que ese momento llegara, su cuerpo se había impregnado de su esencia hasta la última fibra de su ser, su cuerpo llevaba las marcas de sus labios, algunas tardarían semanas en desaparecer y su semilla aún se sentía espesa y caliente en su interior, por un momento maldijo el no poder darle un hijo a la corona, él no tenía esa capacidad y lloró en su interior, porque sentía que ese podría ser el último regalo que Itachi podría dejarle.

Te amo – gimió Itachi casi al borde de la inconsciencia derramándose por última vez en el interior de Sai, quien cansado y tembloroso comenzó a llorar.

No quiero ir – dijo ya derramando lágrimas que le estrujaron el corazón al rey al sentir que le quemaban la piel de su pecho.

Necesito que cuides a Sasuke – le susurró abrazándolo más contra su cuerpo – Necesito que se cuiden mutuamente Sai, dejo a tu cuidado a mi otra persona más importante de este mundo.

Qué sucede majestad? – preguntó sonándole esas palabras a algo mucho más serio.

No lo sé – respondió Itachi – sólo te confiaré a ti, este sentimiento, te juro que no sé qué es lo que sucede, pero presiento que algo muy grave ocurrirá en este reino en muy poco tiempo, quiero que mi hermano no lo sepa por ahora, pero si algo llega a pasarme… - Sai lo cayó con un beso.

No puede pasarte nada.

Escúchame Sai – dijo haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas – si algo llega a pasarme, dile a Sasuke que cuide de este reino, siempre hemos sido buenos gobernantes, pero no lo dejes olvidar que antes que Rey es un ser humano, que tiene defectos pero que no puede dejarse vencer por estos, que nunca olvide que antes que súbditos, tiene personas que lo quieren y apoyan porque confían que los mantendrá a salvo, mi hermanito es muy arrogante, pero tiene un gran corazón, no dejes que lo olvide.

No majestad – le susurró Sai entre lágrimas, Itachi tomó su rostro con ambas manos y lo besó.

Me hubiera gustado que Orochimaru hubiera encontrado algo para hacerte concebir – sonrió – moriría porque tuvieras un hijo mío. – Sai miró a Itachi sorprendido, así que por eso había permitido el ingreso de la serpiente al reino y sonrió con tristeza, de haber sido posible a él también le hubiera encantado.

No hables como si fueras a morir – lo abrazó y volvió a besarlo – te prohíbo que mueras hasta que regrese.

No podría morir en paz si no te viera una última vez – sonrió volviendo a besarlo – creo que debes arreglarte ahora – volvió a besarle el más que marcado cuello pareciera que le hizo un collar de cardenales a lo largo de la noche – vaya que bonito collar - se burló.- te sugiero que uses cuello alto todo el tiempo si no quieres tener que dar explicaciones.

El rubor que cubrió aquellas blancas mejillas le hizo sonreír, si definitivamente amaba a ese niño que ahora abrazaba y al que había marcado con su nombre durante toda la noche.

Vaya Itachi las ojeras de Sai hacen juego con las tuyas – se burló Sasuke viendo a su amigo acercarse junto a su hermano, se mantenía en el primer escalón del carruaje sosteniendo su cuerpo con la puerta.

Cierra la boca Sasuke. – dijo Itachi ayudando a Sai a entrar al carruaje. – Es propiedad Uchiha así que te lo encargo.

No pienso hacer favores en tu nombre, porque serán muchas largas noches las que estemos en el reino de Sakura.

Descuida no creo que tenga fuerzas para extrañarme en un buen tiempo, al contrario – se burló Itachi – yo recomendaría que lo dejaras dormir hasta que lleguen con tu amiga.

Pervertido.

Lo llevamos en la sangre, aunque admiro tu voto de castidad.

Cállate – se sonrojó el menor.

Es cierto, es tu decisión no querer tener pareja, no te hubiera negado a un chico o una chica, es más hubiera mandado buscar uno a tu gusto.

No es por eso. – dijo y mejor abrazó a su hermano – mejor me despido antes de que se te ocurra hacer más preguntas.

Cuídate mucho Sasuke y cuida mucho a Sai, no está muy contento de salir del reino así sea para acompañarte.

Dímelo a mí, yo tampoco quiero salir del reino. – dijo asomándose por la ventana de la ahora cerrada puerta del carruaje, en ese momento Itachi le golpeó la frente con los dos dedos.

Sé un gran Rey Sasuke. – fueron sus últimas palabras antes de sonreírle a su hermano y dar la media vuelta, dejándolo con la sorpresa pintada en el rostro.

Itachi! – Le gritó al sentir que la carroza se ponía en movimiento, su hermano volteó a verlo y sólo pudo gritarle – Cuídate mucho. – no supo ni por que gritó eso, ni por qué un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral al ver sonreír a su hermano tan sinceramente. Sai también había permanecido observando la escena en silencio, no quería irse, quería estar junto al Rey pasara lo que pasara, pero este le negó ese derecho, por cuidar a su hermano.

En efecto después de unos pocos minutos de silencio Sai había caído completamente dormido, Sasuke observó que usaba un atuendo con cuello alto y sacudió el rostro despejando su mente era preferible no imaginar en qué forma se habían despedido esos dos, así que sin nada mejor que hacer, se puso a observar el camino, cuando pasaban por el bosque, observó entre la maleza unas puntiagudas orejas, así como una graciosa y afilada carita, había zorros en esa zona, si los animales ya comenzaban a salir de sus madrigueras y de sus hibernaciones, era señal que faltaban días para que los campos se llenaran de flores por la primavera, si, quizás para cuando llegaran los cerezos ya estarían floreciendo, por eso le habían puesto ese nombre a su amiga después de todo, tras un par de minutos de seguir contemplando el escenario, el sueño comenzó a invadirlo, así que acomodándose un poco mejor decidió que no valía la pena permanecer despierto, de cualquier forma tardarían por lo menos tres días en llegar.

Sasuke-kun que bueno que hayas podido asistir a mi cumpleaños – sonrió la Princesa Sakura acercándose al chico ignorando a más de algún otro rey con el que platicaban ella y su padre – y también trajiste el regalo que te pedí – dijo observando la jaula donde un pequeño y blanco conejo se movía inquieto.

Fue una tarea muy fácil, Feliz Cumpleaños Sakura – dijo dándole un afectuoso abrazo.

Gracias, porque no veo al Rey Itachi por ningún lado.

Yo vengo en representación del reino, hemos tenido un par de problemas y alguien debía quedarse a resolverlos – "Me hubiera encantado ser yo" pensó mientras le daba su "mejor" sonrisa a su amiga.

Oh vaya es una lástima, esperaba que me ayudara a convencer a mi padre de no comprometerme todavía.

Comprometerte con quién? – preguntó más tratando de que la presencia de Itachi no lo señalara a él como candidato.

Con el príncipe Kankuro del reino Sabaku – Sasuke suspiró internamente. – ni siquiera lo conozco pero dicen que es muy serio y que está más interesado en la elaboración de marionetas que en su reino.

Según tengo entendido él está tratando de encontrar una forma segura de tener un ejército precisamente con marionetas para evitar bajas humanas, es una actitud bastante arriesgada pero si logra tener suerte su ejército será temible.

Ya hablas como mi padre Sasuke-kun.

Mi hermano también quiere que hagamos una alianza con el reino de la arena, por eso estamos en pláticas de alianza con la Reina Temari, no me extraña que tu padre quiera emparentarte con ese reino, es de mediana importancia pero tienen muy buenas ideas que podrían ser el tormento de los reinos que no sean sus aliados.

Por favor no empieces a hablar de guerras y alianzas, ya estoy cansada de que mi padre siempre hable de ellas y siento que para los hombres es como estar jugando.

Al contrario, es un asunto muy importante, tal vez no te vendría mal inmiscuirte más en tu reino de cualquier forma eres la heredera, no te vendría mal madurar un poco en cuanto a los temas políticos – dijo Sasuke y en ese momento un par de personas se acercaron a la festejada y afortunadamente el Uchiha pudo despedirse diplomáticamente, en la terraza, Sai observaba el cielo en dirección hacia el reino.

Itachi – suspiró.

Estaremos de regreso más pronto de lo que esperas, mañana mismo a primera hora partiremos.

Gracias su majestad.

No me agradezcas, yo también estoy preocupado por mi hermano – dijo recargándose en el barandal del balcón. – Tú sabes algo de su extraña actitud.

Nada majestad – justo en ese momento un mensajero llegaba con una carta para Sasuke, al parecer Itachi también tenía sus planes y aprovechando que estaría fuera le encomendaba la misión de realizar un par de acuerdos diplomáticos en las tierras donde se encontraba.

Maldito, nos quiere tener fuera un par de semanas más – dijo Sasuke – pero aunque no quiera regresaremos lo antes posible, Sai, llevarás mi agenda en estos días, quiero que me conciertes todas estas citas para esta semana – dijo extendiéndole el pergamino que le acababan de entregar – quiero que estemos libres para regresar el fin de semana.

Cómo ordene majestad – Sai se retiró y Sasuke supo que esa fiesta le serviría para él mismo poder llenar su día siguiente de proyectos teniendo a muchos de los reyes, ministros y embajadores en la fiesta y dado que no pensaba prestarle atención a las féminas regresó al salón dispuesto a ponerse a trabajar.

Itachi caminaba por uno de los pasillos cuando de pronto comenzó a sentirse realmente mal, tanto que tuvo que llevarse una de las manos al pecho, no había tenido síntomas con anterioridad, pero algo le hacía sospechar que quizás su cena no hubiera sido tan segura, lo presentía, pero el catador real también había probado la cena, por eso le extrañaba, sin embargo levantó la vista y se dirigió hacia sus aposentos, lo que no sabía es que nunca más podría levantarse de esa cama.

Una extraña fiebre le había invadido y le había impedido levantarse al día siguiente, los médicos no encontraron ninguna causa aparente, pero lo que extrañó a todo el mundo fue que el estado del Rey con el paso de los días, agravó en lugar de mejorar y fue esa noticia lo que le hizo a Sasuke apresurar a su cochero para su viaje de regreso, ya había terminado con todos los pendientes asignados pero no encontraba otra forma de acortar la distancia de ese viaje más que contratar a un segundo cochero para que no tuvieran que descansar.

Mi hermano está enfermo y quiero llegar lo antes posible a su lado – les explicó a los cocheros – no quiero detenerme de ser posible, por lo que necesito que se turnen para este viaje, tengo un mal presentimiento y quiero estar en palacio de ser posible mañana por la noche.

Cómo ordene, Majestad – dijeron ambos cocheros, Sai en ese momento terminaba de subir completo el equipaje al carruaje.

Ya podemos partir – dijo en el tono más tranquilo que encontró pero Sasuke sabía que moría de nervios al igual que él.

Te prometo que llegaremos lo antes posible – le susurró al oído tan pronto como hubieron subido al carruaje tras las respectivas despedidas de la princesa Sakura quien le externó sus mejores deseos de recuperación para el Rey Itachi, aunque lo que más le preocupaba a Sasuke era poder encontrar a su hermano con vida.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dorada maldición**

**Capítulo 3**

El viaje fue extenuante, sólo se detuvieron el tiempo suficiente para cambiar los caballos y descansar sólo un poco, pero aun así logró llegar al castillo en tiempo record, tan pronto como puso un pie en tierra corrió hacia los aposentos de su hermano sin siquiera quitarse la capa de viaje, pero los consejeros lo detuvieron.

Príncipe, no puede entrar.

Por qué?

Su hermano puede estar enfermo de alguna enfermedad contagiosa…

Si mi hermano está enfermo de algo contagioso a estas alturas alguien más ya habría caído enfermo – dijo haciendo a un lado a todos y entró en la habitación, esta se encontraba en penumbras y alumbrado por sólo un par de velas.

Sasuke? – preguntó Itachi y este se acercó corriendo hasta quedar al lado de su hermano, pero al verlo descubrió que aunque abrió los ojos parecía desorientado pues no volteó a verlo de inmediato, incluso podría decir que parecía haberse quedado ciego.

Estoy aquí, hermano.

Y Sai? – volvió a preguntar.

Vino conmigo, debe estar a fuera de la habitación.

Quiero verlo…

Qué te ocurre Itachi? – preguntó Sasuke volteando a ver a la médico que se encontraba dentro de la alcoba.

Al parecer fue envenenado, hemos controlado los vómitos y sangrados que ha tenido su majestad. – le susurró la médico.

Porque los consejeros creen que mi hermano está enfermo? – preguntó en el mismo tono de susurro.

Majestad, no he querido revelar nada a nadie que no fuera usted, hay un traidor en el castillo y mucho me temo que poco puedo hacer ahora por su Majestad el Rey Itachi.

Tsunade…

Le he administrado un medicamento para reducir su dolor, pero al parecer alguien ha estado envenenando al Rey desde hace ya mucho tiempo, no le doy más de un par de horas de vida príncipe – dijo haciendo una reverencia – lamento no serle de más ayuda.

Gracias por todo Tsunade, por favor pídele a Sai que entre, si hay alguien de quien el Rey deba despedirse en privado ese sin duda es Sai.

Tsunade abrió los ojos ante esa confesión que aunque era un rumor le sorprendió confirmarlo de labios del príncipe.

Confío que serás lo suficientemente correcta para guardar esto como un secreto de estado.

Lo haré majestad. – un minuto después que Tsunade se marchó Sai se acercaba hasta quedar junto a la cama.

Estaré en el pasadizo secreto para darles privacidad… Sai, Itachi morirá en un par de horas así que, si tienes algo realmente importante que decirle, ahora es el momento – Sasuke se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la entrada secreta que había en la habitación.

Sai – susurró Itachi y este se acercó sentándose junto al rey y tomando una de sus manos – cuida de Sasuke… y busca tu felicidad – le apretó la mano y Sai se recostó en su pecho, no dijo nada, sólo comenzó a escuchar todo lo que Itachi tenía que decirle, confesándole un par de secretos y cuando Itachi terminó lo único que Sai dijo fue "Te amo" y selló sus labios con los de Itachi, pero le sorprendió sentirlos más frío de lo normal.

Sasuke apareció poco después y fue Itachi quien le pidió que los dejara solos unos momentos.

Me estoy muriendo… el remedio que me dio Tsunade sólo me ha adormecido los sentidos pero… pronto pasará el efecto y entraré en agonía – miró a Sasuke. – creo haber dejado todo en orden, los asuntos de estado están en mi despacho bajo llave, los asuntos del pueblo puedes consultarlos con los consejeros, Orochimaru me pasa un reporte diario de sus actividades… y creo que hago bien en dejar a Sai bajo tu cuidado, llorará un tiempo pero espero que vuelva a encontrar alguien que lo cuide… el que me preocupa eres tu hermanito. – sonrió Itachi.

Olvídate de eso, tienes alguna sospecha de quien pudo ser tu atacante.

Orochimaru sería la respuesta obvia, pero él no puede aspirar al reino en ninguna forma así que no tiene un motivo real para asesinar a su mecena, tal vez algún antiguo enemigo del reino.

Estaré bien Itachi, me enseñaste a ser un buen rey y en este momento comienzo a encontrar a las personas en las que podré confiar, cuidaré de Sai…

Y tu? Sasuke.

Cuando éramos niños, papá nos prohibía salir a jugar fuera de los alrededores del castillo del tío Madara, recuerdas que nos decía que había una maldición – Itachi asintió y sus ojos se abrieron. – sin querer, sellé un pacto.

Dios mío – sonrió Itachi – eres más tonto de lo que creí.

No regresamos nunca al castillo, tu sabes que fue invadido y después de eso alguien más lo destruyó, así que no estoy seguro de si el pacto siga activo, pero no he querido arriesgarme a romperlo.

De todo corazón te deseo que llegue a ti lo que estás esperando ototo, porque has sido fiel a ese pacto. – sonrió y fue correspondido, pero el rostro de Itachi de pronto se volvió una mueca de sorpresa y llevándose la mano a la boca comenzó a toser casi ahogándose en el intento y en uno de esos esfuerzos Sasuke notó que unas gotas de sangre resbalaron por la mano que cubría su boca.

Tsunade! – gritó Sasuke y la médico se apresuró a entrar seguida por Shisune su asistente.

Itachi era fuerte pero verlo morir de una forma tan cobarde le indignó de sobre manera al príncipe, Tsunade hizo todo lo posible por ayudar a su hermano a morir con el menor dolor posible, pero fue terrible escuchar como daba su último aliento sin que estuviera en sus manos el ayudarle, bajó el rostro, sólo sintió la mano de Tsunade en su hombro diciéndole.

Su majestad el Rey Itachi ha fallecido… - guardó silencio unos segundos para agregar poco después – Que viva Su Majestad el Rey Sasuke. – El moreno sólo apretó los puños quería gritar, pero de nada valía hacerlo y hasta no saber quién estaba a su lado no podía confiarle a nadie la investigación de la muerte de su hermano.

...

El velorio había sido un día en que el sol no brilló, pese a que era primavera el sol no apareció en el firmamento, unas espesas nubes lo cubrieron, no era tiempo de lluvia, pero las nubes dieron una impresión fúnebre al funesto suceso.

Majestad – habló uno de los consejeros a Sasuke cuando el joven permaneció un largo tiempo frente al féretro de su hermano, no lloraba, un Uchiha no debía llorar, había apretado los dientes y los puños para evitarlo, por eso había permanecido frente al ataúd de su último familiar, no quería romper su temple pero le costaba creer que alguien había matado al genio de la familia, estaba seguro que había algo más allá de esa muerte, no podría confiar en nadie más que en Sai, Itachi los había apartado a ambos del camino, poniéndose él como escudo de ambos y al mismo tiempo les había dado la silente misión de poder sentirse confiados uno del otro, tal vez pudiera confiar en uno o dos consejeros y en Tsunade pero eso era sólo cuestión de tiempo. – es hora de sepultar el cuerpo.

Sasuke asintió pero dijo.

Sólo unos minutos más – el consejero hizo una reverencia y se retiró, se acercó al cuerpo, examinándolo completamente, sabía que era tradición sepultar al Rey difunto junto con su anillo con el emblema personal de Itachi, pero por alguna extraña razón acercó su mano y quitó el anillo del dedo anular de su hermano, lo apretó en su puño sintiendo el frío contacto del metal, agachó la cabeza y finalmente se despidió de su hermano.

La procesión hacia la última morada del Rey se realizó entre cantos, el llanto de las damas de la corte y la solemnidad de todo el sequito real, Sai caminaba cabizbajo a espaldas de Sasuke, quien volteó a verlo una vez que hubieron llegado ante la tumba, el féretro fue colocado junto al sepulcro de su padre, una última oración elevada al cielo por el eterno descanso del difunto y la ceremonia terminó.

Esa tarde al regresar al castillo los consejeros le pidieron descansar, no lo había hecho correctamente, había regresado justo el día de la muerte de su hermano y era menester que permaneciera durante toda la ceremonia de sepultura, así que debía estar exhausto, incluso Sai quien había descansado un par de horas después de romper en llanto se sentía extenuado, pero Sasuke tan pronto llegó a palacio exigió que se le entregaran todas las cosas de su hermano, quería ponerse al tanto de todo lo que Itachi hacía e incluso saber si pudiera encontrar alguna pista que le llevara a descubrir a su asesino, entre los pendientes lo único que encontró fue una carta del país de la arena, Itachi estaba dispuesto a formar alguna clase de Alianza con la reina Temari, al parecer estaban negociando la forma de llevar a cabo esa alianza, ya se encargaría de ver en qué forma concretar ese punto en cuanto le fuera posible.´

...

Se encontraba en su alcoba, estudiando los recursos financieros y la situación actual de su nación cuando la puerta se abrió después de que alguien pidiera permiso para entrar, Sai apareció a los pocos segundos de que el permiso para entrar le fue concedido.

Qué bueno que estás aquí Sai, voy a necesitar que me ayudes a poner en orden mi reino, no podemos dejar que lo que Itachi ha hecho se pierda con su muerte. – Sai asintió. – también quiero que pongas mucha más vigilancia a todos los movimientos de Orochimaru, nadie me quitará de la cabeza que fue él quien tuvo algo que ver con la muerte de mi hermano y no me tomaré su estadía en el castillo a la ligera, no lo quiero cerca de mí a menos que yo así lo requiera y quiero un informe completo de todo lo que ha hecho hasta el momento – Sai volvió a asentir y Sasuke suspiró aunque con cansancio.

Majestad debe descansar este ha sido un largo día para usted.

No quiero dormir, ese maldito asesino está libre y yo no puedo hacerle justicia a mi hermano en este momento. – Sasuke se levantó de su escritorio y se sentó sobre su cama, recostándose sobre esta sólo por unos momentos.

Sai se recostó junto a Sasuke después de ver que el chico no se movía, pensó que tal vez se había quedado dormido, pero no fue así, Sasuke abrió los ojos al sentirlo cerca.

Estás bien Sai? – preguntó viendo el rostro taciturno de su mozo.

Majestad – sin pensarlo siquiera juntó sus labios con los de Sasuke, este se encontraba sorprendido y aunque no correspondió el beso tampoco hizo nada por evitarlo se separó lentamente y acercándose más le besó el cuello a Sasuke.

Sai – dijo su compañero tomándolo por los hombros y separándolo – lo lamento, pero esto... no es bueno para ninguno de los dos... yo... no soy Itachi, no quiero hacerte sentir culpable.

Quién es? Sasuke – le preguntó mirándolo con la vista triste – sé que nunca has invitado a nadie a tu cama, a quien le estás guardando tu cuerpo? – ambos guardaron silencio, la oscuridad no dejaba a Sai ver el rostro de su compañero.

A nadie. – fue su respuesta finalmente, bajó el rostro pero no permitió que Sai se acercara – pero yo no soy un remplazo de mi hermano, lamento no poder consolarte de la forma que tu deseas.

Descuide Su Alteza, fui un atrevido al entrar en su lecho sin su consentimiento – dijo bajando la cabeza completamente, pero Sasuke lo abrazo y con la cabeza recargada en el hombro del futuro Rey escuchó cómo le susurró con voz temblorosa "también lo extraño" eso fue suficiente para que la tristeza le atravesara el corazón como una saeta y las lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos sin que pudiera evitarlas, no quería llorar, pero entre los brazos del hermano del amor de su vida se sintió lo suficientemente vulnerable para desahogarse y lo suficientemente protegido para saber que no ocurriría nada malo si lo hacía.

Debemos aprender a seguir adelante, yo debo gobernar a este reino tanto o mejor que Itachi y tú, debes aprender a sobreponerte al dolor. – sin dejar de abrazarlo Sai asintió apretando los puños y sólo escuchó como Sasuke suspiraba. – te tengo un último regalo de Itachi – Sai se separó y Sasuke sonrió levantándose, acercándose a su mesa de noche sacó algo de uno de los cajones, tomó la mano izquierda de su amigo y deslizó el anillo real en el dedo anular de Sai a quien las lágrimas no dejaban de correrle por las mejillas. – Sé que nunca te lo dijo, pero te amaba tanto, que si hubiera entregado un anillo de bodas, seguramente habría sido para ti.

Sai levantó el rostro y abrazó a Sasuke ocultando su rostro en el hombro del Uchiha y lloró, como nunca en su vida. Y Sasuke no trató de detenerlo, eran necesarias esas lágrimas, él mismo sentía las cálidas lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos y tampoco hizo nada por reprimirlas, era su deber ser fuerte por el bienestar de su pueblo, pero también era humano, por eso su hermano le había confiado a la persona que amó, para que nunca lo olvidara.

...

Una semana después de la muerte de Itachi, Sasuke recibió una carta de la princesa Sakura externándole sus condolencias y su más sentido pésame y no fue el único reino, pocos días después, el príncipe Gaara llegaba como embajador de su reino a dar las condolencias por el trágico deceso y en vista que las demás naciones comenzaban a rumorar del posible homicidio del monarca, la Reina Temari decidió que sería benéfico para ambos reinos el mandar al menor de los príncipes como representante y para continuar con los trámites del tratado de paz que ambos reinos se encontraban ultimando antes del trágico deceso del monarca.

Siéntase en completa confianza alteza – dijo Sasuke con toda la solemnidad que su título le exigía – Sai es mi hombre de mayor confianza y en el único a quien confiaría mi vida de ser necesario – volteó a verlo – él se encargará de usted durante los días que permanezca en nuestro reino – dijo con tranquilidad.

El segundo pelinegro se acercó a ambos monarcas tras la señal de Sasuke.

Sai os presento a su majestad el príncipe Gaara, Alteza le presento a Sai, él lo guiará hasta sus aposentos y le servirá en todo lo que se os ofrezca.

Un placer – se inclinó el pelinegro y no percibieron un encantador sonrojo que adornó aquellas mejillas del pelirrojo.

El placer es mío – respondió el monarca.

Es tarde Alteza, debe irse a descansar, mañana os espera un largo día – sonrió Sai aunque con algo que podría ser catalogado de hipocresía, cosa que no pareció agradarle del todo al príncipe pero aun así asintió a las palabras del sirviente y con un "buenas noches" se despidió de Sasuke y siguió a Sai hasta sus aposentos, una vez instalado Sai habló.

Espero que su estadía sea agradable.

Aguarda – dijo Gaara antes que se fuera

Se le ofrece algo más? – preguntó amablemente Sai.

Emmm… - El pelirrojo se sonrojó no era propio de él este tipo de acciones, sólo lo había hecho por instinto y ahora no sabía cómo continuar – yo… he notado que todos visten de luto, me preguntaba si yo también debía seguir el protocolo y vestir de negro o sólo vestir algún atuendo oscuro.

Con que vista ropas oscuras estará bien – dijo Sai con la misma sonrisa.

Cómo era? – preguntó y notó esa oscura nube que ensombreció los ojos del sirviente y tras morderse un poco el labio inferior se arrepintió de haber formulado aquella pregunta.

Era… una de las mejores personas que ha visto este mundo – sonrió ahora con verdadera alegría, algo que hizo brincar el corazón del príncipe. – algo más? – Gaara permaneció observándolo, quería gritarle que sí, que por estúpido que pareciera se había enamorado a primera vista, pero no podía. - Buenas noches alteza – dio media vuelta pero un quedo "no" lo detuvo – Alteza?

Deja de llamarme así, soy Gaara, Sabaku no Gaara.

Lo siento pero mi posición…

Sí, sí, lo sé… - suspiró y miró al pelinegro - dime Sai, alguna vez… te has enamorado…? - esa pregunta si lo tomó por sorpresa y bajó la vista logrando que una aura de tristeza rodeara sus ojos nublándolos.

Debe descansar alteza, buenas noches – diciendo esto dio media vuelta y salió de la alcoba dejando sorprendido a Gaara más aún porque creyó que había cometido un error y esperaba que eso no tuviera repercusiones en su posición de embajador.

Bien hecho Sabaku y en tu primer día. – se dijo a sí mismo acariciándose el puente de la nariz y suspirando decidió que lo mejor era descansar por ese día.

El día siguiente no fue mucho mejor para el Sabaku, aunque trató de disculparse con Sai, este sólo le sonrió de una forma que Gaara catalogó como falsa y no volvieron a cruzar palabra por el resto del día, aunque gran parte de la mañana estuvo platicando con Sasuke ambos se encontraban concentrados en aquel tratado de paz que tan benéfico sería para ambos, pero tras el almuerzo, Sasuke tuvo que atender las audiencias de su pueblo y Gaara pudo descansar pero para comodidad del monarca se dispuso una mesa con manjares en uno de los jardines con la mejor vista y muchas chicas de la corte se ofrecieron a hacerle compañía al príncipe, pero este sólo miraba de reojo a Sai quien permanecía oculto entre las telas de la carpa que les cubría del sol, el viento soplaba suavemente y agitaba sus cabellos pelirrojos y trataba de perderse en aquel rumor tranquilo que le transportaba a aquellas montañas que se veían en el horizonte donde el sol se ocultaba, lejos de aquellas cortesanas que veían una oportunidad de boda con un príncipe y prefirió no comentar que pasara lo que pasara él sería la última opción a la corona, por eso su hermana lo había enviado como primera opción, su presencia era de la suficiente importancia para que los demás reinos confiaran en las palabras del reino de la arena, pero si algo llegara a pasarle su reino no se vería afectado, pues como segundo príncipe se encontraba Kankuro y si el médico real no mentía posiblemente el nuevo heredero de la arena ya se encontraba en camino, así que sus opciones para subir al trono se reducía a una guerra de magnitudes descomunales que arrasara prácticamente con todo y su hermano junto con otros tantos de su reino trabajaban en el arte de utilizar las marionetas en algo más que simple entretenimiento así que, podía sentirse libre de las responsabilidades reales.

Suspiró, sus días parecían tan aburridos en aquella corte tanto como en este reino, pero algo era diferente aquí, la presencia de aquel discreto muchacho que parecía más melancólico que la mayoría, eso podía notarlo en lo vacío de sus ojos, en su inexpresivo rostro que sabía era una máscara contra su exterior y sólo faltaba un oído lo suficientemente agudo para escuchar aquellos susurros malintencionados que le afirmaban la causa de la tristeza del chico, era el amante secreto del difunto rey y posiblemente del actual, como era posible que semejante figura se mantuviera todavía en la corte junto a su majestad, que poco pudor mostraba ese joven al seguir mostrando su rostro cuando ya no tiene mayor razón de ser en ese reino.

Pobres y estúpidas jovenzuelas, que no se daban cuenta de la verdad, aquellos ojos guardaban algo más que un posible amorío con el rey, ocultaban el profundo dolor de la pérdida de aquella persona que complementaba el alma y bajando el rostro abatido se dio cuenta que envidiaba a aquel joven por no poder expresar sus sentimientos de la misma forma y con la misma intensidad, pues su existencia siempre había sido tal cual como ahora, alguien a quien podían mandar al frente de la batalla encabezando a las tropas, sin el peligro de que su muerte pueda alterar el orden del reino, sólo eso, un arma inservible.

Te envidio – susurró cuando Sai lo escoltaba a su habitación – porque aunque te empeñas en ocultarlo, tienes sentimientos que puedes esconder – abrió la puerta de su habitación dejando a Sai tras él. – yo por el contrario nunca he tenido la posibilidad de sentir, haces bien en evitarme – sonrió e ingresando en su habitación cerró dejando fuera al consternado moreno quien sólo pudo escuchar un "buenas noches" cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

Majestad… - dijo tocando la puerta, era su deber asistir al príncipe en lo que pudiera ofrecérsele pero aquella puerta no se abrió aunque tocó por mucho tiempo.

Por el contrario el príncipe permaneció recostado contra la puerta hasta que las lágrimas que escurrían por sus mejillas le permitieron encontrar el camino hacia su cama, pero sonrió, aquel muchacho había sacado con lágrimas lo que sentía hacia él mismo.

...

El sueño había rendido a la chica, sus cabellos dorados se encontraban desparramados por las sábanas y almohadas, aquella bata de dormir se subía por sus piernas dejando a la vista la suave tela de los interiores de la joven, así como aquella abertura dejaba a la vista un poco de aquellos torneados pechos y eso logró aguarle la boca, haciéndolo relamerse los labios, mientras sentía cada poro de su cuerpo vibrar en excitación, ahora era el turno a un rico mercader de piel oscura y afilados ojos negros, su intención en un principio había sido vender a aquella joven como esclava sexual, pero no podía quitarse el placer de ser quien estrenara a la sensual damisela y su entrepierna le reclamaba el derecho que había comprado con el dinero mal habido del cuerpo de otras tantas jóvenes, así que suspiró sintiendo la excitación recorrerle el rostro pero antes de siquiera llegar a tocar el cuerpo de la joven todo se detuvo y un dolor increíble en su bajo vientre apareció y la sangre que manchó las sábanas no le dio buena señal más aún al sentirse elevado por los aires y sentir cada una de sus extremidades ser estirada hasta el límite de lo físicamente imposible y un grito de dolor no se hizo esperar y después sólo silencio, los parpados de la joven se abrieron ligeramente revelando aquel carmesí asesino y después volvieron a cerrarse mientras una ligera sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

...

Sasuke se había quedado dormido en su cómodo sillón, mientras la vela sobre el escritorio terminaba por consumirse, Sai se acercó al azabache y le despejó un poco la frente, acomodó un poco los documentos y comenzó a apagar las velas, era mejor que hubiera poca luz antes de despertar a Sasuke, le lastimaría menos los ojos pero al tiempo que lo hacía notó el acuerdo de la arena apilado en un montículo y en mitad del papel se sorprendió el cambio de letra, esa sin duda era la letra del Sabaku, sonrió tenía una letra estilizada, digna de un príncipe, de trazos fuertes pero terminaciones elegantes, no pudo evitar pensar en lo ocurrido con el príncipe momentos atrás, era raro que ese chico reaccionara así, no entendía su proceder, qué quería?

Un balbuceo lo distrajo, cuando volteó creyó que Sasuke estaría despierto pero no fue así, sólo se había removido un poco en su lugar sin dejar de dormir cual bebé, Sai sonrió agradeciendo el gran esfuerzo que el príncipe estaba realizando para ponerse al día con todos los asuntos del reino, debería estar exhausto pero estaba seguro que su gran motivación era Itachi, un nuevo balbuceo salió de los labios del joven príncipe y volteó a verlo, al parecer su sueño era inquieto en ese momento, no dudaba que estuviera soñando con su hermano, el mismo aún tenía pesadillas aunque despertar a la realidad era aún peor, un nuevo gruñido pero en esta ocasión logro distinguir una palabra entre el balbuceo del príncipe, pero al verlo repetirla más de una vez supo que no era una simple palabra al azar y afiló la mirada.

Majestad es hora de dormir, debe ir a sus aposentos.

Sai – el azabache se frotó los ojos al despertar – cuanto tiempo he dormido?

Lo suficiente para saber que está exhausto majestad, por hoy debe irse a descansar.

Tienes razón, gracias por avisarme hubiera dormido aquí de lo contrario.

Descuide majestad estoy para servirle – Sasuke no dijo nada pero no muy contento de la actitud de su amigo se fue a su habitación pero Sai quedó pensativo unos minutos, estaba seguro que su amigo había susurrado entre sueños "Madara"

Pero… porqué nombrar a su difunto tío – pensó Sai tras abandonar la habitación del monarca.

Notas de autora:

No me había dado cuenta que al parecer la página no me está respetando el formato original del texto ¬3¬ me está quitando guiones, separaciones y cambios de escena, así que les ofrezco una disculpa y veré como solucionarlo.

Novahikaru.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dorada maldición**

**Capítulo 4**

.Escucha bien Sasuke, jamás debes entrar en el bosque – dijo Madara mientras observaba desde el balcón del castillo al imponente bosque que se levantaba en los límites del reino.

.Por qué? – preguntó el pequeño de 8 años volteando el rostro para mirar a su tío.

.Hay fuerzas muy poderosas en él y puedes caer víctima de alguna maldición.

.Maldición?

.Eres muy pequeño para entender ciertas cosas, sólo hazme caso y no vayas a entrar a ese bosque.

Un resplandor le golpeó los ojos y tuvo que llevarse un brazo a la cara para disminuir la luminosidad.

.Majestad, ya es hora de levantarse – Sasuke se abrazó a su almohada y hundió su rostro en ella.

.Podemos cancelar las audiencias matutinas? – preguntó adormilado.

.Sí, podemos hacerlo – respondió Sai.

.Sólo dame dos horas más de sueño, estoy agotado.

.Cancelaré las audiencias matutinas entonces.

.No, sólo retrásalas un poco, hay personas que vienen desde los límites del reino e Itachi nunca los defraudó faltando a alguna audiencia, sólo pídeles un poco de paciencia y que les den de comer y beber como si fuera yo.

.Se hará como usted ordene, majestad – dijo Sai con una sonrisa

.Y atiende bien a Gaara, aunque no herede la corona no deja de ser un príncipe – comentó Sasuke antes de volverse a dormir, Sai permaneció un segundo en silencio y aunque sabía que Sasuke sólo hablaba así con él, sus palabras le dejaron pensando, era cierto, Gaara era el último príncipe del reino Sabaku y la Reina Temari y su descendencia serían la primera dinastía en heredar el trono y si en efecto contaban con un Rey estratega en el trono, resultaba un tanto complicado que las cosas se pusieran a favor del último príncipe y por un momento sintió curiosidad de saber que pensaba Gaara al respecto.

Salió de la alcoba real dispuesto a cumplir con las ordenes de su monarca al pie de la letra, los cansados aldeanos que esperaban en una de las salas de palacio fueron alimentados y saciados en todas sus necesidades mientras que una mucama había sido encaminada a la habitación donde el príncipe de la arena descansaba.

Pero lo que más curiosidad le causaba era la ausencia de la presencia de Orochimaru en los pasillos del castillo, también la ausencia de Kabuto era muy sospechosa, pero como siempre se ha comprobado cuando se nombra al diablo este aparece frente a uno y la sonrisa de serpiente le respondió desde el otro extremo del corredor, permaneció en su lugar esperando a que el hombre de ojos amarillos pasara junto a él pero lo que le crispó un poco su calma fue la sonrisa que Kabuto le dedicó al pasar a su lado, acaso se burlaban de la pérdida de Itachi, o ahora tenían puestos sus ojos sobre Sasuke, volvió el rostro lo suficiente para darse cuenta que Kabuto no le había quitado los ojos de encima, lo veía de la manera más aguda que podía y por un momento sintió miedo no sólo por Sasuke sino por el príncipe Gaara, pues si llegaba a ocurrirle cualquier cosa durante su estadía en el castillo el tratado de paz y la confianza del reino serían reducidos a cenizas dejando en ceros los esfuerzos de Itachi, así que tuvo que hacer una modificación en su rumbo y desviarse hacia la habitación del monarca, la mucama salía de la habitación en ese momento.

.El catador real probó los alimentos.

.Sí, señor– respondió la mucama sin titubear, Sai permaneció en silencio.

.A partir de hoy, seré yo quien pruebe los alimentos del príncipe – respondió con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

.Como ordene señor – la mucama hizo una reverencia y se retiró, Sai miró la puerta un par de minutos pero no entró en la habitación, deseaba pasar el menor tiempo posible con el príncipe pero al parecer todo apuntaba a que la vida le tenía otro plan diferente.

Cuando el rey Sasuke apareció finalmente en las audiencias, retrasado apenas unos pocos minutos, lo que hizo pensar a Sai que tan pronto el salió de la habitación el rey se despertó, suspiró, esperaba que la agenda de actividades del rey no le afectara en su salud, los aldeanos lo recibieron con sonrisas, los regalos traídos desde los confines del reino hicieron su aparición así como las peticiones para mejorar las cosechas y los ganados, uno que otro campesino le había reportado que las manadas de lobos parecían haber desaparecido pero los aullidos nocturnos les indicaban que no habían dejado la región.

.Extremen las precauciones y cuiden de los rebaños si realmente la manada está de paso, no tardarán en desaparecer del todo. – fue la única recomendación que hizo el rey, aunque había otra cosa que realmente se preguntaba, esa manada pasajera le recordó los tiempos en que su tío reinaba, aunque ese territorio seguía permaneciendo a los Uchiha no olvidaba que el castillo de su tío había terminado completamente destruido en una batalla que muchos catalogaron de irreal, sobre todo porque había sido una explosión lo que había terminado con la existencia de la construcción pero nadie había querido explicarle que había ocurrido realmente, pero sospechaban del reino vecino que había sucumbido durante una invasión, pero lo que siempre recordaba eran los aullidos de lobos que escuchó noches antes de que se fueran del castillo.

…

El príncipe Gaara recorría el jardín del castillo sin escolta alguna, Sai lo miraba desde la copa de un árbol donde se encontraba dibujando, uno de sus pasa tiempos olvidados pero ahora que Sasuke era rey y tenía más sirvientes rodeándolo las veinticuatro horas del día él tenía tediosas horas libres y no había notado que Gaara también parecía tener el mismo problema pero le sorprendió que el príncipe sonriera por algo tan sencillo como mirar el horizonte con aquellas lejanas montañas, él creía que las jóvenes cortesanas lo mantenían entretenido pero ahora comenzaba a mirar con otros ojos al príncipe de la arena.

Sin embargo prefería no inmiscuirse con asuntos que pudieran perjudicar los asuntos políticos del reino era mejor así tampoco era como si estuviera enamorado del príncipe y mejor no alentar ese pensamiento pero ver como de pronto la expresión de Gaara cambiaba a una melancólica y se abrazaba las piernas con un suspiro hicieron que en ese momento Sai tuviera ganas de ir a abrazar al pelirrojo, fue un sentimiento inexplicable tal vez era solo el reflejo de su propio sentimiento de tristeza y mordiéndose los labios suspiró, bajó del árbol y se acercó al chico.

.majestad? - pregunto el azabache y notó que Gaara se pasaba el dorso del brazo por los ojos y sin voltear respondió

.quería ver el atardecer, estoy bien

.le haré compañía

.y si quisiera quedarme solo?

.Es un príncipe invitado, no podemos dejarlo solo

.ah cierto y si te dijera que quiero que estés todo el tiempo conmigo y no por mi título nobiliario

.Sería una descortesía de mi parte tratarlo como a un igual, majestad.

.entonces debería ponerme un letrero "Sabaku no Gaara príncipe de la arena" - pero Sai no entendió el comentario - hace tiempo mi hermana recibió de regalo un tigre de bengala es un ejemplar maravilloso pero aunque solo es un cachorro se le tiene en una jaula y un guardián lo vigila las veinticuatro horas, nunca voltea a verlo pero siempre está ahí para que nada le pase y todos los que van al castillo deben verlo como visita obligatoria, es así como me siento, solo sin nunca estarlo, admirado pero a nadie le importa realmente mi existencia, qué extraño siendo un príncipe verdad? – Sonrió sin voltear a ver a Sai – sólo estaré fuera hasta que el sol se ponga, luego prometo regresar a mi alcoba y permanecer ahí.

.Majestad, no era mi intensión ofenderlo.

.Si ese fuera el problema ya le habría pedido al Rey que me cambiara de guardián, mi problema contigo, es que me haces pensar en mí mismo – sonrió de medio lado – y sacas mis peores recuerdos.

Y aunque no lo dijo, Sai pensó que también el pequeño pelirrojo sacaba gran parte de los sentimientos que había olvidado al ingresar en la corte y una prueba de ello era el cuaderno de dibujo que sostenía en sus manos y con una sonrisa permaneció a espaldas del príncipe dibujándolo mientras este contemplaba el lejano atardecer.

…

.Sí, sería una buena idea que se desposara majestad, es su deber darle un descendiente a la corona, sobre todo ahora que sólo sos vos el único heredero de línea pura en el trono, así que le sugerimos piense en nuestra propuesta – dijo uno de sus consejeros y aunque la idea le pareció de lo más desagradable, pensándolo fríamente era lo mejor que podía hacer, un heredero para la corona, suspiró y sólo respiró profundamente después tomándose unos minutos para contestar.

.Comiencen a buscar alguna candidata para la corona, pero no tomen como un hecho el que elegiré a la primera, seré yo quien decida quien será la elegida.

.Como ordene majestad – respondió el consejero y aunque lamentaba tener que obligar a su rey a tal proeza estando tan reciente la muerte de su hermano y su ascenso como soberano, sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer para no poner en peligro su estabilidad como monarca.

Tan pronto como la noticia fue esparcida por los alrededores no faltaron las miles de cartas de recomendación de los países vecinos y casi podría decir que su amiga Sakura fue de las primeras candidatas que se apuntó en la lista de espera, pero el rey no pareció prestarle mucha atención a todas aquellas solicitudes, estaba más concentrado en firmar alianzas y acuerdos de paz, pero más de alguna llegó con alguna propuesta de matrimonio de por medio.

.Estás seguro que es lo que quieres? – preguntó Sai mientras veía como Sasuke se entretenía en estudiar unos documentos.

.No me estoy casando mañana, sólo me pareció conveniente comenzar a buscar a la futura reina – suspiró – pero no esperaba que se desatara toda una revuelta con esto – sonrió – lamento mucho no haber elegido una pareja antes ahora no sabré si realmente alguien de todas esas princesas me ama en verdad – dijo con un tono de burla tal que Sai sólo negó con la cabeza.

.Es una fortuna que Gaara no sea mujer o de lo contrario Temari ya le habría mandado una misiva para que se pusiera a tus servicios. – dijo Sai sin pensarlo y Sasuke volteó a verlo con una ceja levantada.

.Con que, Gaara… - sonrió y Sai se sonrojó al escucharlo.

.Quise decir el príncipe Sabaku no Gaara – se corrigió Sai y aunque Sasuke no le contestó nada a esas palabras no dejó de sonreírle.

.Sí llegas a enamorarte de él te tendré el excelente regalo de bodas – sonrió Sasuke y Sai no entendió sus palabras – por ahora lo que me preocupa es justamente eso, la estadía del príncipe de la arena, cualquier cosa que le suceda podría afectarnos. – dijo Sasuke poniéndose muy serio.

.No confío en Orochimaru.

.Pero tampoco me ha dado un buen motivo para sacarlo del castillo.

.Lo sé, pero algo me dice que va tras el príncipe.

.Sí, también yo lo sospecho.

.O tal vez contra vos majestad – dijo Sai cabizbajo y Sasuke no dijo nada respecto a ese tema.

.Sai, tengo que pedirte un favor – agregó cambiando el tema. – me gustaría que acompañaras a Gaara de regreso a Suna.

.Qué?

.No estoy mandándote fuera como lo ha hecho Itachi, eso ni siquiera lo pienses – dijo poniéndose serio – pero necesito saber que habrá alguien fiel que escolte al príncipe de regreso a su reino, además aún falta tiempo para que el príncipe pueda regresar, sólo quiero que estés enterado de mis intenciones por… - pero se interrumpió abruptamente al notar una peculiaridad en el mapa que estudiaba en ese momento.

.Ocurre algo…

.Curioso – dijo llevándose una mano a la barbilla en ademán pensativo. – mira esto Sai – dijo poniendo el dedo sobre un punto en la periferia del reino – el recorrido de esa manada es por la periferia del reino.

.Supongo que les asustan los humanos.

.Pero mira hacia donde se están dirigiendo.

.Mmm… el lago? – dijo al mirar el punto azul al que se dirigía el dedo del monarca siguiendo el recorrido de los lobos.

.Konoha – dijo Sasuke y Sai abrió los ojos era verdad el límite entre el reino del fuego y el extinto territorio era justamente el lago.

.Pero ahí…

.Es territorio Uchiha aún, pero creo que lo mejor será mandar a alguien a aquellos viejos territorios.

.Pero ya nadie habita esas tierras quedaron inhabitables.

.Han pasado muchos años, supongo que por muy destruido que haya quedado el territorio la naturaleza habrá hecho algo, pero no tengo a nadie de suficiente confianza como para mandarlo a inspeccionar la zona y definitivamente necesito que le cuides la espalda a Gaara – sonrió Sasuke sin mirar a Sai, pero por su silencio sabía que lo había hecho sonrojar.

…

El pequeño príncipe se encontraba solo, sentado muy aburrido en mitad del cesped, se había recostado mirando las nubes, recordando un poco al príncipe shikamaru, lástima que no estuviera en ese momento con él, podrían jugar un buen partido de ajedrez, pero no, estaban en el reino de su tío Madara y se le había ordenado no entrar al bosque aunque su hermano y su padre si podían hacerlo, so excusa de ir de cacería, él también podía ir, ya sabía montar a caballo y aunque no le llamaba la atención la caza, su tío le contaba que dentro de ese bosque había animales mágicos y deseaba tener la oportunidad de ver alguno, pero Sasuke no desobedecería a sus mayores, si ellos decían que no podía internarse en ese bosque no lo haría, en ese momento cavilaba en lo azul del cielo y en por que los niños de su edad en ese reino eran tan sosos, con ninguno podía tener una conversación inteligente y ni que decir de sus maneras de actuar tan… primitivas, tal vez por eso en ese momento prefería tratar de adivinar la forma que tenían las nubes, pero justo en el momento en que empezaba a aburrirse del juego algo lo sorprendió una sombra se posó sobre su cara y haciendo gala de sus recién empezados entrenamientos rodó hacia el lado contrario quedando pecho tierra y el rostro apenas sobresaliendo por entre la maleza, con los ojos trató de descubrir que era esa sombra cuando a unos cuantos pasos más le sorprendió una afilada y diminuta carita de zorro, un cachorro supuso, una vez que cayó en cuenta que estaba más cerca de los límites del bosque de lo que creyó en un principio, se dio cuenta que el cachorro lo veía con insistencia y sonrió al reconocer unos ojitos azul cielo, un detalle que le pareció de lo más curioso y entonces creyó en las palabras de su tío, si había animales sorprendentes en ese lugar, deslizó su mano con lentitud tratando de alcanzar al cachorro pero este retrocedió así que recordó el pan que le había hecho la cocinera del castillo para que almorzara si le daba hambre, metió su mano en la alforja y sacó un pedazo lo mordió y comprobó que tenía muy buen sabor y mientras lo masticaba acercó la mano al zorrito, este temeroso se acercó al pan al tenerlo a tan solo unos centímetros lo arrebató con agilidad de las manos de Sasuke y este permaneció en su lugar con una sonrisa, el zorrito se había alejado lo suficiente pero al ver que el otro no se movía comenzó a comerse el pan levantando las orejas al parecer al haber percibido el agradable sabor, Sasuke se incorporó al sentir que no había peligro y sentándose sin alterar al zorrito decidió que se le había abierto un poco el apetito, así que le hizo compañía a su peludo nuevo amigo y comió en silencio, irónicamente era más divertido comer acompañado de un cachorro de zorro que jugar con los niños del reino.

.Sabes, creo que eres mi nuevo mejor amigo – sonrió Sasuke hablándole al cachorro de zorro que no volteó a verlo pero movió sus orejas – los niños del pueblo son… creo que no encajo con ellos – suspiró e ignoró al zorrito mirando al bosque – creo que sería divertido desobedecer las órdenes y entrar en el bosque – escuchó un sonido proveniente del lugar donde estaba su compañero y al voltear el zorrito se encontraba apoyando una de sus patas en su rodilla, mantenía la otra en el aire flexionada como si se tratara de un perro y lo miraba a los ojos, lo cual lo dejó completamente extrañado y prefirió no moverse para no ahuyentar al pequeño animal quien lo estudiaba a detalle y aprovechó para hacer lo mismo, su cuerpo era bastante largo para ser un cachorro seguramente comenzaba a entrar en la etapa de crecimiento, su pelaje era de un rojizo claro y parecía muy suave al tacto su hocico era afilado y estaba seguro que ocultaba unos filosos colmillos, por lo general los dientes de los cachorros eran más filosos que los de los adultos, tenía unos curiosos bigotes negros que brillaban con los rayos del sol sus orejas eran puntiagudas y se movían con cada ruido extraño que percibían.

Y de pronto sus ojos se encontraron, le pareció la cosa más hermosa, no había visto nunca un azul tan intenso y comprendió que debía ser algo mágico pues nunca había visto a alguien con unos ojos azules tan irreales.

.Vendré aquí todos los días mientras esté de visita en el reino – le dijo Sasuke como si presintiera que el animalito podía entenderle y después de unos segundos el zorro se movió con agilidad y regresó al bosque, dejando a Sasuke nuevamente recostado estudiando las nubes y supo que su visita no sería del todo un desperdicio, aunque los siguientes días el zorro no se presentó.

Abrió los ojos en mitad de la noche, se sorprendió al encontrarse en su cama, se llevó una mano a la cara tratando de desperezarse lo suficiente como para ubicarse en su realidad, suspiró le extrañaba soñar a esas alturas, había estado tan cansado que su sueño era profundo pero le alegraba que no tuviera pesadillas, sonrió negando con la cabeza y volvió a dormir.

…

.Escuché que habrá una venta de esclavas en el mercado del pueblo – dijo Orochimaru.

.Se hará en el puerto para que no llegue a oídos de su Majestad, al parecer será venta de esclavas sexuales y prefieren que las autoridades no se enteren – respondió Kabuto inclinando un poco la cabeza al hablar con su maestro.

Orochimaru sonrió de una forma muy macabra.

.Entonces tendremos que ir a ver esa preciada mercancía – respondió el hombre – tengo un buen presentimiento al respecto.

.Como ordene Lord Orochimaru.

Al día siguiente, Orochimaru salía del castillo para visitar el puerto burlando a sus vigilantes, al llegar fue guiado por Kabuto hasta el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la subasta, justo cuando llegaban una esclava de color era retirada del escenario, las chicas iban apareciendo en el escenario y se vendían al mejor postor, Kabuto sólo miraba de reojo a Orochimaru quien permanecía sin expresión alguna en el rostro, no entendía porque habían asistido a aquel lugar, pero cuando el rostro de Orochimaru se tornó a uno de felicidad volteó hacía el escenario donde la última esclava se encontraba, una rubia angelicalmente sensual.

.Bienvenida mi querida Naruko – sonrió la serpiente y Kabuto supo que tendría que adquirir a esa joven a cualquier precio y sonrió sabiendo que no contaban con ninguna moneda para ello, así que ese día la sangre correría en ese lugar.

Notas de autora: espero que se entienda esta vez no me quiso respetar el formato así que habrá que improvisar XD

Espero comentarios, aunque no los conteste de momento me daré un tiempo para contestar todos y cada uno de sus hermosos reviews ^^

Novahikaru


	5. Chapter 5

**Dorada maldición**

**Capítulo 5**

Aquella mañana no sería como las demás, Sasuke se había levantado temprano, había terminado de ponerse al corriente con todos los pendientes del reino la noche anterior y había descansado lo suficiente, Itachi tenía tal orden que no le costó demasiado encontrar todo, incluso un par de documentos que le sorprendieron de más y a los cuales tendría que darles seguimiento.

.Hay demasiada gente en esta audiencia matutina. – dijo Sai ayudándole a terminar de vestirse.

.Es por el anuncio de mi búsqueda de esposa, supongo que debo elegir una pronto si no quiero que más de algún reino saque un as de la manga.

.Tal vez te precipitaste – comentó Sai.

.Sólo agradezco el haberme puesto al día, ahora ya puedo pensar con mayor claridad con respecto a los asuntos que atañen al reino, aunque nada me indica que alguien pudiera estar tras Itachi – bajó la cabeza. – pero me niego a pensar que no hubo un asesino – apretó los puños.

.Tarde o temprano todo se descubre Sasuke. – dijo cabizbajo Sai.

.Es hora de las audiencias – lo cortó de súbito, no le gustaba sentirse derrotado en un tema tan serio como lo era su hermano. - .Siento que algo pasará hoy Sai así que por favor cuida de Gaara.

.Cómo ordene majestad.

…

Sasuke no estaba tan lejos de la realidad, tan pronto como las audiencias reales comenzaron, los carruajes de diferentes reinos con embajadores comenzaron a solicitar audiencias particulares lo cual pudieron resolver sus consejeros con maestría librándolo de esos encuentros, lo sabía, pronto empezarían a tratar de sacar algún interés con ese enlace matrimonial, aunque no era propio del rey en aquella ocasión le solicitó a Gaara estar presente en aquella audiencia, lo único que agradecía el monarca de la arena era contar con la presencia de Sai pues a decir verdad aunque las solicitudes de matrimonio no iban dirigidas a él, comenzaban a apabullarle la insistencia de ciertos embajadores.

.Tranquilo príncipe – Sai le susurró al verlo inquieto aunque nadie más pareció notarlo – sólo queremos protegerlo por el volumen de gente que ha asistido hoy al reino.

.Y lo agradezco – dijo Gaara suspirando y relajándose al escuchar esa voz a sus espaldas.

Pasadas un par de horas, prácticamente toda la mañana se había marchado y pronto se daría fin a las audiencias, cuando de pronto Orochimaru solicitó una audiencia con el rey, se le hubiera negado de no ser porque iba acompañado de una chica a quien no pudieron verle el rostro pues iba vestida con una capa que le cubría la cabeza e insistían en que tenían algo muy importante que decirle a su majestad.

Al ser dirigido hacia la sala de audiencias el lugar entero quedó en silencio, el rey no entendía el por qué hasta que Orochimaru se paró frente a él y con una reverencia comenzó.

.Majestad, le presento a la candidata perfecta para desposarse – sonrió Orochimaru caminando hacia la chica y apartándole la capucha del rostro, muchas expresiones de asombro no se hicieron esperar al contemplar la belleza de la joven – esta doncella es la última descendiente de una antigua dinastía.

.De qué reino hablas? – preguntó Sasuke sin fiarse de las palabras de la serpiente y aunque Orochimaru había planeado el nombre de un extinto reino le sorprendió la respuesta que escuchó.

.Uzumaki – habló por primera vez la chica mirando seriamente al Rey, esas palabras sorprendieron a todos, la voz de la chica era encantadora, muchos no pudieron evitar sonrojarse al escucharla, los azules zafiros de cielo chocaron con aquellas frías obsidianas, Sasuke se irguió en su asiento mirando a la chica con su imponente porte.

.Si eso es verdad Orochimaru entonces te haré una propuesta, le haré una pregunta a esta chica, si la respuesta es de mi agrado completamente me desposaré con ella – sonrió burlonamente – pero si no, será decapitada en este mismo momento. – los consejeros y demás presentes se sorprendieron por las palabras del Rey, era un castigo demasiado cruel para una chica tan bella, pero Sasuke sabía que no debía fiarse de nada de lo que Orochimaru se trajera entre manos.

.De acuerdo – sonrió Orochimaru bajando el rostro sin dejar de mirar a Sasuke aunque una gota resbaló por su frente, no esperaba que su plan terminara tan pronto y menos por la interrupción de la imprudente doncella.

.El reino Uzumaki fue destruido hace un par de años, al ser un reino en pleno desarrollo no llegó a ser conocido por mucha gente, sin embargo, yo sí llegué a conocer a alguien de esa familia y conozco el nombre del primogénito heredero, así que, responde Uzumaki cuál es el verdadero nombre del príncipe de tu reino, aquel a quien todos apodaron como Kyubi – toda la corte permaneció en silencio, el nombre Uzumaki era apenas conocido así que escuchar el nombre del heredero causó gran curiosidad.

.No me está permitido decir ese nombre en voz alta, sin embargo, si Su Majestad me permite acercarme lo suficiente se lo diré al oído – dijo la chica en un tono neutral, no esperaba ser coqueta, pero la mayoría de las cortesanas, no pudieron evitar sonrojarse por las atrevidas palabras de la joven, mientras que los guardianes llevaron sus manos a sus espadas.

.Vaya que interesante, no has hecho nada para merecer acercarte tanto a su Majestad. – dijo uno de los ancianos de la corte.

.Pero si no sabemos la respuesta la vida de esta joven pende de un hilo – respondió otro, Sasuke escuchaba esas palabras.

.De acuerdo – dijo finalmente el Rey – te concederé el permiso para responderme – dijo y todos en la corte comenzaron a murmurar, Sai guardó silencio pero trató de acercarse más al rey por si llegaba a necesitarlo.

.Majestad eso es peligroso.

.No sabemos si es una trampa.

.Podría ser una asesina.

.Correré el riesgo – respondió por último Sasuke y la rubia se acercó subiendo por las escalinatas levantando su vestido lo suficiente para no tropezar con él, el movimiento de la tela parecía dar la ilusión de una etérea figura que se deslizaba con gracia, tan pronto estuvo a cinco pasos del Rey, realizó una reverencia.

.El príncipe era mi hermano – le dijo en voz baja, se acercó a Sasuke y le susurró unas palabras al oído, para después volver a retirarse quedando arrodillada ante su majestad, este había cerrado los ojos y todos en la corte guardaban silencio, el Rey se levantó de su trono y llamando a su escolta se dispuso a retirarse dejando a la joven en el mismo lugar en el que se encontraba, al pasar junto a Orochimaru se detuvo.

.Preparen la ceremonia, me desposaré con esta joven – dijo para finalmente retirarse dando por terminadas las audiencias de ese día, la rubia se puso de pie y las cortesanas se acercaron a ella, en afán de "felicitarla" y conocer más de ella, pero la joven sólo cerró los ojos y ni una sola palabra volvió a salir de sus labios.

Las invitaciones de la boda comenzaron a llegar con las doradas letras resaltando en el blanco papel de nieve con su sofisticada confección y las estilizadas letras, en sus sobres sellados con el escudo real.

.Es la elección de esa serpiente, no confío en ella – dijo Sai hablando molesto con Sasuke.

.Tranquilízate un poco Sai, la hemos aislado de momento.

.Y si intenta asesinarte en la noche de bodas.

.Orochimaru no ha hecho el menor intento de acercarse a ella, es más podría decir que parece ignorarla por completo.

.Mayor razón para sospechar de ella.

.No probaré nada que ella me ofrezca, tú mismo te encargaras de registrar la alcoba real y le indicarás a las mucamas que la registren antes de entrar a la habitación conmigo.

.Aun así…

.Sai, sabes porque la elegí a ella por sobre las demás princesas? – preguntó mirando seriamente al chico pero este tras permanecer unos segundo en silencio negó con la cabeza. – Por que contestó correctamente mi pregunta.

.Cualquiera pudo haberla respondido.

.Entonces tú sabes el verdadero nombre del príncipe Kyubi? – lo miró nuevamente a los ojos. – dudo mucho que Orochimaru lo supiera.

.Y tú cómo lo sabes? – preguntó curioso, Sasuke lo miró sonriendo de medio lado un segundo pero una nube de tristeza cubrió sus ojos, terminó por colocarse la corona terminando de ponerse su atuendo de bodas.

.Sólo, lo sé.

.Pero…

.La boda está por comenzar – dijo antes de salir y Sai sólo apretó los puños confiando que todo estuviera bien.

La ceremonia fue deslumbrante, el reino completo asistió a la boda de su Rey, la futura reina lucía radiante, no había hombre o mujer que no quedara deslumbrado por su belleza, su vestido acentuaba todas las curvas de su cuerpo dejando deslumbrados a todos los espectadores, su cabello brillaba como el oro fundido y resplandecía como los rayos del sol, su rostro quedaba oculto bajo un velo hasta el momento en que el religioso finalmente dio por terminada la unión, el velo fue retirado del rostro de la futura reina y en lugar del esperado beso en los labios, el Rey tomó la mano de su esposa y la besó con sumo respeto y la celebración continuó cuando la pareja salió de la capilla escoltados por la guardia real en el salón principal, el reino los esperaba con solemnidad todos veían a la pareja real dirigirse a sus tronos donde poco después se llevaba a cabo la coronación, ni que decir de la expresión ahogada del pueblo al momento en que la corona hizo contacto con la reina, era como mirar una estatua divina con una aureola dorada, Sasuke sonrió, la joven era realmente hermosa y cuando ella volteó a verlo no pudo evitar quedar sin aliento… parpadeó un minuto después y desvió la vista, la chica no sonrió ni hizo expresión alguna pero la ceremonia llegó a su fin sin mayor interrupción, el protocolo era cumplido en toda regla, los reyes se mantenían en sus tronos ornamentados mientras el pueblo entero se desvivía por festejar la unión real.

Entrada la tarde el pueblo siguió festejando fuera del castillo mientras que las luces del salón eran encendidas, una mano la sacó de su mutismo, Sasuke le extendía la mano para invitarla a bailar su primera pieza de vals, sin dejar de mirar la mano extendió la suya tomándola y así la pareja se deslizó por el salón con su primer baile, nuevamente todas las miradas se centraban en la pareja no sólo porque eran el motivo de la celebración sino porque ambos eran deslumbrantes, el rey parecía complementar la figura de la reina sin que por ello se opacaran en algún momento, no era de extrañar que más de alguna princesa hubiera pedido unos momentos a solas para llorar su desventura de no haber sido la elegida, pero tampoco podían competir contra la reina.

.Luces inquieto – le dijo Gaara a Sai en un momento en que nadie parecía prestarles atención centrados en la pareja real y momento en el que un par de embajadores también habían dejado libre al príncipe.

.Estoy preocupado por el rey – dijo Sai.

.Tal vez, deberías confiar en él.

.Lo hago, pero…

.Eres casi como su hermano – sonrió Gaara – Kankuro hace lo mismo con Temari – volvió a decir mirando a la pareja real. – Tal vez lo que te pasa son los celos de hermano.

.No lo creo.

.Esto sonará ilógico pero, no creo que la reina le vaya a hacer daño al rey.

.En que te basas para decir eso.

.No sabría bien cómo explicarlo, cuando voltea a verlo es con un sentimiento entre la devoción y la admiración, su entorno se complementa y la forma en que ella responde a su toque de manos es de confianza, o tal vez ya alucino con el alcohol. – dijo mirando su copa de vino y Sai negó con la cabeza.

.Eres la primera persona que me dice algo más allá del "porque es hermosa" creo que estás viendo más allá del exterior de la reina – ese comentario hizo sonrojar demasiado a Gaara, era la primera vez que estaba manteniendo una conversación con Sai y no quería echarlo a perder con alguna imprudencia y mientras su corazón latía aceleradamente se terminó de beber toda la copa de vino que tenía.

.Tal vez sea porque no estoy tan interesado en las mujeres como parece – dijo de pronto y se hizo callar en el mismo momento volteando a ver a Sai y luego a su entorno, pero no había nadie cerca prestándole atención, aunque la sonrisa que había en el rostro de Sai le daba a entender que él sí que había escuchado el comentario.

.Creo que el alcohol le ha soltado un poco la lengua Alteza.

.Y apelo a su prudencia ahora que lo sabe – dijo Gaara muy serio y Sai lo volteó a ver.

.No dijo Su Majestad que soy su hombre de más confianza, espero también serlo para usted. – Gaara se sonrojó un poco.

.Iré a tomar aire al jardín – dijo escapando prácticamente del lugar y Sai lo siguió no sin antes darle una última mirada a la pareja real a quienes todos parecían mirar con ensueño.

Gaara se perdió en uno de los jardines tanto que a Sai le costó trabajo seguirle el paso, pero finalmente el monarca se detuvo cerca de una de las fuentes, respiraba agitado y se le veía hermoso caminando de un lado para otro con nerviosismo, no pudo evitar sonreír y permanecer oculto unos segundo en la oscuridad en ese momento se dio cuenta que la noche había llegado y la luna reinaba en el firmamento, el príncipe se había detenido en la fuente respirando profundamente y con una mano cubriendo su boca.

.Gaara – le dijo Sai acercándose a él, cuando el príncipe volteó a verlo se dirigió hacia él y sin esperar nada más tomó su rostro con ambas manos y lo besó. Sai no pudo reaccionar, su corazón se paralizó, no fue un beso profundo, por el contrario era el simple contacto de labios y algo torpe, lo que le dijo a Sai mucho más del príncipe de lo que esperaba, como que nadie en su reino sabía de las preferencias del príncipe y por ello su experiencia en el tema era nula, cuando el contacto terminó Gaara parecía más asustado que el mismo Sai. – Gaara…

.Ahórrate tus palabras, sé que no soy correspondido – dijo dando dos pasos hacia atrás – pero si no lo hacía ibas a volverme loco. – bajó la cabeza y sonrió con tristeza – he tomado mi premio de consolación, al menos mi primer beso se lo he dado a alguien que no me impondrá la corte. - Y sin más regresó corriendo por donde había llegado pasando de largo a Sai, quien no hizo mayor ademán de seguirlo.

.Iba a decirte, que ese beso… me gustó – susurró Sai y ese susurro se lo llevó el viento.

…

Cuando la pareja real finalmente se retiró a su alcoba todo fue solemnidad, las mucamas se apresuraron en vestir a su dama con su bata de fina seda y se retiraron poco antes de que el rey llegara dejando finalmente sola a la pareja.

…

En otra alcoba Gaara se encontraba recostado en su cama abrazado a una de sus almohadas en silencio, las lágrimas caían de sus ojos pero no emitía ningún sonido, se bebía literalmente su tristeza, mientras que en su cuarto Sai simplemente se tocaba los labios tal vez comparando sensaciones y esperando que el Rey estuviera bien esa noche.

…

A la mañana siguiente Orochimaru no podía creer el resultado, Sasuke entraba al salón de audiencias escoltado por la guardia real, listo para las audiencias matutinas.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dorada maldición**

**Capítulo 6**

La noche de bodas llegó y la misma escena se repetía nuevamente, la chica con apenas la suficiente ropa para despertar el deseo se encontraba de rodillas en el centro de la cama, Sasuke se acercó portando una bata, miró a la joven y bajó un poco el rostro antes de suspirar.

.Naruko – le dijo a la chica quien levantó los ojos azules para verlo mejor – lamento decirte esto pero... ...podrías moverte un poco para poder acostarme a dormir – dijo mirando un poco avergonzado a la chica quien abrió los ojos completamente mientras una gota le resbalaba por la frente.

.Sí – susurró y apartándose vio como Sasuke se metía en la cama.

.Gracias – dijo respetuosamente y dándose la vuelta se acomodó para dormir dándole la espalda – buenas noches – fue lo último que dijo volteando a ver a su ahora esposa con una pequeña sonrisa para después terminar por cerrar los ojos y entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo.

Ante aquella situación la chica miró sonrojada a su actual marido, desvió la vista hasta que finalmente escuchó la respiración del chico que dormía profundamente, permaneció unos minutos algo nerviosa, nunca se había topado con una situación parecida, se sintió fuera de lugar, estaba perdida, su marido no despertaría, eso podía saberlo al verlo dormir cual bebé… ahora? Qué se suponía que debía hacer?… y no encontrando una mejor opción optó por seguir su ejemplo y se acomodó para dormir.

.Buenas noches – dijo dándole la espalda a su azabache marido, pero aunque parecía dormido esa noche, el rey la pasó en vela.

…

Cuando Naruko abrió los ojos a la mañana siguiente se sorprendió de encontrar a su esposo terminando de vestirse para finalmente colocarse su corona sobre la cabeza, volteó a verla y le sonrió, se acercó lo suficiente para tomar algo de la mesa de noche y habló.

.Una mucama vendrá dentro de pocos minutos con el desayuno, eres libre de pasear por el castillo, te asignaré una dama de compañía para que cumpla todas tus necesidades...

.Sasuke... – susurró la chica.

...yo ya he desayunado, disculpa si no te desperté pero las audiencias de la mañana inician en poco tiempo y no es necesaria tu presencia así que creí conveniente dejarte descansar.

.Sasuke, por qué...? – preguntó interrumpiendo las indicaciones del Rey pero no se atrevió a terminar.

... – Sasuke guardó silencio. – fue un trato, tu respondiste mi pregunta y cumplí con mi palabra, si no lo hubiera hecho mi palabra perdería su valía, un Rey debe ser cuidadoso con lo que promete.

.Entonces, porque no...?

.Prometí desposarte y ante Dios he dado mi palabra que nunca te dejaré, pero... consumar un matrimonio así, sería como una violación, yo no te tocaré, mientras el matrimonio no se consume en cualquier momento podrás pedir la nulidad, sí realmente eres una Uzumaki comprenderás mis razones, así que sólo disfruta de tu estatus de reina, no correrás peligro alguno, sólo aléjate de Orochimaru. – sonrió de lado y finalmente se ató su espada al cinturón, con una reverencia dio media vuelta y salió de la alcoba.

Cabe añadir que cuando Orochimaru lo vio aparecer seguido de sus guardias permaneció en completo silencio, no se encontraba muy contento de verlo esa mañana pero el Rey lo ignoró completamente pasando de largo para cumplir con su agenda del día.

…

La reina tras tomar su desayuno se encontró un poco perdida, las cortesanas y demás mujeres de la corte la rodeaban hablándole de vestidos, zapatos y joyas pero el silencio se hizo cuando una joven indiscreta le había preguntado oculta tras su abanico el desempeño del rey en aquella primera noche, con un guiño dejó abierta la pregunta, pero la joven no respondió y tras sonrojarse levemente salió prácticamente huyendo de las damas de la corte, internándose entre los jardines del palacio, al encontrarse sola en la seguridad de uno de los jardines respiró, esa corte era tan diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada, miró a su alrededor y prefirió permanecer oculta entre la abundante vegetación que la rodeaba, cuando los sonidos de algunas risas la alertaron y permaneció quieta.

.Buenos días, príncipe Gaara – dijo una voz femenina.

.Buenos días – respondió una voz masculina, suspiró permaneciendo oculta en su lugar.

.Escuché que pronto nos privaría del placer de su presencia alteza, acaso se ha aburrido de nuestro reino tan pronto.

.Desgraciadamente los asuntos que me han traído de visita están por finalizar.

.Que tristeza, esperábamos que se quedara más tiempo, nos agrada tenerlo aquí – dijo una cantarina voz que se le antojaba de una joven entrando en la adolescencia, aunque no recibió respuesta.

.Anoche se retiró temprano a sus aposentos Alteza.

.Me sentí un poco indispuesto, seguramente me abrumó un poco tanta belleza reunida – dijo galante el joven y muchas risas femeninas no se hicieron esperar.

.Es cierto, la reina lucía radiante anoche, era como ver un sueño con la pareja real, ningún pintor podría haber capturado esa imagen con tanta precisión.

.Su Majestad Sasuke lucía muy enamorado de la reina, yo creo que fue amor a primera vista, es imposible que cualquier otra princesa compitiera contra eso. – al escuchar eso afiló un poco la mirada prestando atención a las palabras.

.Y además la reina es tan bella seguramente debe provenir de una familia real no hay como negar ese hecho, además Lord Orochimaru lo dijo, ella procede de una extinta dinastía y es imposible no darse cuenta de ello.

.Pero el joven Sai parece desconfiar de ella. – comentó una joven en una voz que lograba interpretarse como un susurro intrigoso.

.No es de extrañar teniendo en cuenta que él desea aspirar al trono en algún momento…

.Por el contrario bella dama – interrumpió Gaara – realmente creo que es el único que está sinceramente preocupado por el bienestar de su majestad, la reina es bella en efecto pero no debemos olvidar que llegó al castillo sin ninguna clase de escolta, sustentada solamente con su palabra y nadie conoce su pasado o casta, no hay forma de comprobar si dice la verdad o miente, su único respaldo es la honorabilidad de su palabra, a mi forma de ver eso habla muy bien del joven Sai, lo vuelve una persona de confianza y en la cual se puede uno apoyar cuando el resto de los que lo rodean se dejan llevar por las apariencias – respondió y se escuchó más de algún sonido de protesta.

.Cualquiera diría que le agrada el joven Sai – dijo una chica con algo de despecho.

.Es una persona muy interesante y contrario a las especulaciones de la nobleza es una persona que está en el lugar que merece por su integridad…

.La vida en la corte debe serle extraña – una voz a unos metros de ella la sorprendió haciéndola voltear sorprendida, Sai se encontraba de pie a una distancia prudente. - Seguramente le puede resultar un poco perturbador tanta intriga, pero no durará demasiado, todo esto ha sido culpa de la repentina muerte de Itachi, pero ahora que Sasuke ha terminado de organizar los asuntos de estado y la ha tomado por esposa – volteó a verla – puede estar lo suficientemente estable para poner en orden también a su corte y lo lamento por esas cortesanas pues serán las primeras en tener que ofrecer una disculpa pública por sus palabras.

La reina miró a Sai sosteniéndole la mirada.

.Su majestad la ha elegido como esposa por sobre todas las princesas y aunque no comprendo sus razones, sólo es cuestión de agudizar los sentidos para detectar que sos diferente a todas las demás mujeres, aun no comprendo que tanto, pero confiaré en el buen juicio de su majestad. – la joven permaneció en silencio. – Si en algo puedo ayudarla, será un placer, servirle a Su Majestad Naruko. – terminó realizando una reverencia y la chica no apartó la vista de él, una doncella se acercó a la pareja en ese momento.

.Disculpe mi señora – dijo haciendo una reverencia – Tsunade-sama desea hablar con usted. – esa frase dio por terminada la "plática" entre ambos.

…

Tan pronto como estuvo ante la médico real fue dejada en soledad con la imponente figura.

.Cómo se encuentra hoy, Majestad? – preguntó la rubia mayor mirando a la joven – me extraña verla en pie y a tan temprana hora, yo esperaba verla mínimo pasada la tarde. – la joven no entendió aquellas palabras. – su excelente condición me lleva a dos teorías, la primera que tiene una excelente resistencia física obtenida solamente con la experiencia, o que el matrimonio aún no se ha consumado.

Ante aquellas palabras la joven abrió los ojos completamente y sonrojada hasta la coronilla.

.Soy virgen – dijo por primera vez indignada y sintiéndose humillada – nunca me habían faltado al respeto así. – unas lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos del coraje y Tsunade se levantó acercándose a la joven.

.Esa respuesta debería preocuparle más que alegrarle majestad – dijo la mujer mirándola seriamente y la chica no entendió – tal vez no comprenda la magnitud de este hecho, por un par de meses nadie dirá nada, pero si pasa más de un año sin que le den un heredero a la corona el reino comenzará a desesperarse y a creer que algo malo pasa con la pareja real – miró a la joven – por los antecedentes de la familia Uchiha, lamento decirle que la primera sospechosa de la ausencia de un heredero, seréis vos Majestad. – la joven miró a la adulta con preocupación y desvió la mirada. – Suplico su perdón por faltarle al respeto, pero deberé hablarle francamente pues espero serle de ayuda, debe estar enterada que no todos están felices con la noticia de las nupcias y a la menor provocación no dudarán en atacar a la pareja real o incluso tratar de asesinarlos. – miró a la chica a los ojos. – por ello, le pido que no posterguen demasiado lo que debió ocurrir anoche y que si en algún momento llega a tener alguna duda de índole médica, no dude en preguntar. – sonrió la adulta y aunque la joven asintió no tardó demasiado en salir de aquella habitación para correr a refugiarse en su confortable alcoba.

…

El exhaustivo día dio fin cuando se encerró en su estudio, había recibido una carta de Sakura, la leyó, en ella le felicitaba por su reciente matrimonio pero al mismo tiempo se disculpaba por no haber podido asistir, todo había sido tan repentino que no pudo ausentarse de sus ocupaciones para llegar a la ceremonia, aunque Sasuke también estaba seguro que aunque hubiera tenido tiempo no se habría presentado, tal y como Itachi le comentó en alguna ocasión, su amiga de la infancia estaba profundamente enamorada de él y hubiera preferido no mandarle la invitación, pero habría sido mal interpretado ese gesto, así que por diplomacia y la tranquilidad de su reino, prefirió romper el corazón de su amiga.

.Majestad – Sai tocó la puerta nuevamente. – la cena está servida. – Había tardado un poco en terminar la misiva dirigida a Sakura, en ese momento su amigo entraba en el estudio.

.Gracias Sai – dijo tan pronto como colocaba el sello real en la carta – podrías entregar esto a algún mensajero necesito que llegue a manos de Sakura.

.Lo haré enseguida... su esposa ya se encuentra en sus aposentos.

Sasuke suspiró, sonrió de medio lado y se levantó para dirigirse a su habitación, en efecto, Naruko se encontraba recostada en la cama, tan pronto lo vio entrar se levantó ligeramente, nuevamente vestía una bata blanca con encajes dorados que acentuaban el color de su cabello, la tela apenas y cubría sus piernas dejando ver las torneadas pantorrillas, su pecho se mostraba más de lo necesario y el delgado de la tela mostraba la forma de sus pezones, pero Sasuke volteó la vista hacia una silla donde se encontraba su bata de dormir, comenzó a despojarse de todos su atuendo real, comenzando por su corona que guardó en una caja con forro aterciopelado azul marino, después los emblemas, las insignias y la espada, sabía que su esposa no le quitaba la vista de encima pero no deseaba voltear a verla, era realmente una belleza pero... no la deseaba tanto como para pensar en la descendencia de la corona, era muy pronto.

.Sasuke – se inclinó la chica al ver como su esposo se acercaba a la cama.

.Buenas noches – respondió con una sonrisa el joven metiéndose entre las sábanas. – sólo un comentario, no tengo nada en contra de tus ropas, pero aunque es primavera algunas noches hace más frío de lo normal no estaría de más que vistieras un poco más arropada, no me gustaría que pescaras un resfriado – dijo antes de dormirse.

Nuevamente la chica desvió la cara ahora más sonrojada de lo normal, no estaba acostumbrada a ser rechazada y llevándose las manos al cuerpo se sintió realmente desnuda como nunca en su vida, parpadeó un par de veces al notar como la respiración de Sasuke se mostraba acompasada, entrecerró los ojos y se acercó acariciando los suaves cabellos de su esposo, era la primera vez que veía el rostro de un hombre tan de cerca y le pareció hermoso, las facciones eran muy finas, su piel parecía tersa y suave al tacto, pero más blanca que la de su mano, sus labios parecían carnosos, la anchura de su espalda y la musculatura de sus brazos le hizo saltar el corazón, deseó por un momento ser envuelta por ellos contra ese pecho que se le antojó cálido y protector.

.Naru… - susurró bajando la mirada por la figura de su esposo – es por ti. – dijo alejándose nuevamente, ahora comprendía que por mucho que ella lo provocara, el Rey no la tocaría, no era por guardarle respeto a ella, acercó su rostro lo suficiente y olfateó la esencia de su esposo y aunque casi imperceptible incluso para un olfato tan agudo como el suyo descubrió un aroma, que se le antojaba perdido en el tiempo, pero estaba presente y sonrió antes de volver a su lugar en la cama y volver a dormir. – buenas noches, Sasuke. – susurró la chica y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pudo dormir tranquilamente.

Al siguiente día el descontento de Orochimaru se incrementó, no tenía ninguna duda de que Naruko era la viuda negra, aunque parecía que la maldición no estaba surtiendo efecto, por el contrario, ahora el rey lucía más tranquilo y equilibrado, al parecer su reino se encontraba más estable ahora que contaban con una pareja de monarcas, los consejeros habían dejado de presionarlo con el matrimonio y estaba seguro que al menos por un par de meses podría librarse de ellos hasta que empezaran a insistir con la descendencia real, los demás reinos ya habían dejado de enviar embajadores y la alianza con la arena sólo necesitaba la firma de la reina Temari, por el momento su panorama era muy favorecedor y eso más que alegrarlo, hacía hervir la sangre de Orochimaru.

…

Al pasar la tercera noche Orochimaru enfureció dentro de su laboratorio y Kabuto fue testigo de ello, miles de botellas fueron estrelladas contra la pared con gran violencia para descargar un poco de la ira de la serpiente.

.Lord Orochimaru.

.Esa chiquilla… algo pasa en esa maldita alcoba, o debería decir "no pasa", el Rey sigue vivo… y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer en este momento, sería sospechoso… - resoplando cerró los ojos, los minutos transcurrían lentamente, Kabuto no sabía si interrumpir a su maestro o continuar esperando – creo que deberemos emprender un largo viaje mi querido pupilo.

.Pero Lord Orochimaru…

.No hay nada que hacer aquí… – dijo afilando los ojos y Kabuto hizo una reverencia.

.Como desee.


	7. Chapter 7

**Dorada maldición**

**Capítulo 7**

.La partida de Orochimaru es demasiado sospechosa – dijo Sai estando de pie frente a Sasuke.

.Lo sé, ahora con mayor razón te pediré que escoltes a Gaara hasta su castillo.

.Como ordene Majestad – Sasuke suspiró acomodándose en su asiento - Los guardias no han encontrado nada sospechoso en su laboratorio? – preguntó mientras cruzaba sus manos frente a su rostro.

.Hay muchos frascos con sustancias desconocidas pero Tsunade asegura que la mayoría son extractos de plantas y que concuerdan con el inventario registrado por Orochimaru desde hace ya muchos meses.

.Y los escritos?

.Nada sospechoso, experimentos realizados con ciertos animales enfermos pero nada fuera de lo normal.

.No estoy conforme con este resultado, Naruko cómo se encuentra?

.Es hermética pero no sabe nada de Orochimaru, Tsunade en persona la interrogó.

.Al parecer nuestra médico real se ha vuelto todo un personaje.

.Bueno Itachi personalmente fue a buscarla para pedirle que velara por la salud de la familia real así que no es de extrañar que sea una persona leal a la corona, su hermano tenía un ojo muy particular para seleccionar a los cuidadores de su familia, más aún si se trataba de su pequeño hermano – sonrió y Sasuke le correspondió el gesto.

.En dos días partirán al reino de Suna, el tratado ya está firmado por mí y en lo particular te encargarás de entregarle una carta de índole personal a la reina Temari de mi parte.

.Puedo preguntar al respecto?

.De momento no creo prudente comentártelo, es respecto a unos documentos que dejó Itachi y más que Temari quiero que Shikamaru los apruebe.

.Vaya la opinión de un estratega, es una buena muestra de confianza para solidificar esta alianza – sonrió Sai y aunque Sasuke no le respondió algo en esos ojos brillantes le decían que era muy importante ese documento. - Debo pedirte un favor antes de partir – agregó Sai – quiero que la reina y vos, duerman en habitaciones separadas.

.Vaya esa petición sí que me sorprende.

.Orochimaru estaba muy feliz cuando se retiraron a su alcoba la primera noche y sumamente decepcionado cuando te vio aparecer a la mañana siguiente, no sé si haya sido una coincidencia pero preferiría que durmieran separados al menos en el tiempo en que yo estuviera fuera.

.No había notado eso, tal vez porque siempre se acercaba a mí con esa sonrisa de hipocresía en el rostro pero en algún grado me das una excusa más para no dormir junto a Naruko.

.Algún problema?

.Ninguno, pero prefiero tomar distancia de ella. – ambos permanecieron en silencio y Sasuke fue el que dio por terminada la conversación al ponerse de pie para ir a dormir.

…

Tres días después Sasuke ya había sido reinstalado en otra habitación del palacio para tranquilidad de Sai, quien partiría ese día hacia Suna con el príncipe Gaara, cuando se despidieron Sasuke le hizo prometer que cuidaría a Gaara tanto como a sí mismo y por el contrario Sai le hizo jurar que no pondría en riesgo su vida y que confiaría cualquier posible malestar a Tsunade, Sasuke lo juró en un tono más en broma y finalmente se despidió de su amigo deseándole un buen viaje.

.No te preocupes, estará bien – le dijo Gaara cuando finalmente el carruaje comenzó su viaje, los caballos iban a galope suave y aunque no lo demostraba Sai estaba emocionado por salir de los límites del castillo y del reino, por el contrario Gaara lucía un poco taciturno, llevaba en un cofre el pergamino de la alianza y miraba las montañas en el horizonte.

.Luce muy pensativo – comentó Sai mientras estudiaba el rostro del pelirrojo y este sonrió regresándole la mirada.

.Me despido de este paisaje, en Suna las montañas no poseen esa tonalidad azul que les brinda la vegetación, nuestros paisajes son desiertos, arena es todo lo que puede verse hasta donde alcanza la vista, las únicas esperanzas de encontrar agua y vegetación es en los oasis como en el que se encuentra mi reino. – esas palabras sorprendieron a Sai, las únicas veces que había visto arena era cuando se dirigían al puerto y no imaginaba un paisaje como el que el príncipe le describía.

.Cómo es Suna? – preguntó Sai más interesado en el tema.

.La vegetación es diferente, en un oasis encuentras palmeras, el verde de las hojas es más brillante de lo normal y fuera del oasis el brillo de la arena lastima los ojos, el calor es asfixiante en el día y el frío puede calarte el tuétano de los huesos, de día hay que cuidarse de los escorpiones, pero de noche, las serpientes y roedores son los depredadores a temer.

.Alteza…

.No te asustes, tan pronto como lleguemos a la frontera del reino de fuego nos uniremos a las caravanas que van hacia Suna así que no tienes nada que temer.

.Quería preguntarle algo…

.No estamos en el reino, puedes dejar de lado mi título – dijo mirando el paisaje por la ventana.

.Sabes que fui el amante del Rey Itachi? – preguntó mirando a Gaara y no pudo evitar curiosear en la expresión que le regresaba el vidrio de la ventana, Gaara había abierto los ojos y así volteó a verlo.

.Tú no fuiste su amante – le dijo seriamente Gaara y luego afiló los ojos. – Un amante es aquella persona que se engaña al pensar que es la única en la vida de su amado… y nunca, se supo que el rey Itachi siquiera hubiera insinuado a alguna doncella o doncel intenciones sentimentales, ni aun cuando sus consejeros lo presionaron para que contrajera nupcias como a Sasuke. – Gaara después de decir eso regresó su vista al paisaje y fue el turno de Sai de permanecer sorprendido unos segundos y luego sonrió para desviar su vista hacia el bosque, donde unos brillantes ojos rojos lo distrajeron unos segundos para un instante después desaparecer.

El viaje continuó, hasta que llegaron al límite de los reinos, en él una caravana los acompañó hacia Suna, mientras los camellos y dromedarios eran alistados para la partida Sai mandaba un halcón con un pequeño mensaje al rey Sasuke en el que le informaba que los lobos parecían haberse internado en lo profundo del bosque.

Tres días después de haber dejado el límite de los reinos y de haber atravesado gran parte del desierto, con su brillante y blanca arena y comprender el significado de la palabra espejismos, encontraron el oasis en el que se encontraba el castillo de Suna, la reina Temari les dio la bienvenida y Sai comprobó que la reina lucía un poco "ancha" lo cual aseguraba la nueva línea hereditaria a la corona.

.Majestad, el rey Sasuke me ha mandado esta misiva para usted, me pidió que en lo particular su Majestad Shikamaru la apruebe – comentó Sai una vez que estuvieran instalados en el despacho y sin reparos Temari le extendió la carta a su marido, quien abrió la carta y tras leerla sonrió ligeramente y asintió.

.Le enviaré un ave con la respuesta – Temari lo miró y su esposo sonrió un poco más abiertamente lo que tranquilizó a la reina y le aseguraba que tan pronto quedaran en soledad tendrían una tal vez, larga charla.

.Deseo retirarme a descansar – pidió Gaara – el viaje ha sido largo y la noche está por caer, también me gustaría escoltar a Sai a su alcoba, para corresponder sus atenciones.

.Magnífica Idea – respondió Temari sin darles tiempo a más – Kankuro se encuentra entrenando todavía así que lo más seguro es que lo veremos hasta mañana en el desayuno.

.Con su permiso – se despidió Sai y Gaara lo guió hasta su habitación, en la puerta Sai le sonrió a Gaara con una de esas falsas sonrisas.

.Para corresponder a sus cortesías ahora seré yo quien lo guíe y cuide durante su estadía en Suna, que pase buena noche, Embajador – hizo una reverencia que Sai no supo cómo responder y el príncipe sólo se retiró después de eso.

…

Al cuarto día de su estadía en el reino el príncipe se encontraba nuevamente en camino hacia su lugar de pasatiempo cuando a lo lejos observó a un chico que no había visto nunca, era rubio y se encontraba sentado mirando hacia el bosque como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, le extrañó un poco el verlo tan ensimismado que no pudo evitar acercarse.

.Hola, quién eres? – preguntó al mirar al chico, el menor volteó a verlo estudiándolo de pies a cabeza y sonrió amablemente al hacerlo.

.Hola príncipe, que alegría verle por aquí – sonrió evitando responder la pregunta.

.Qué haces? – el príncipe desvió el tema de momento.

.Sólo… descansaba – respondió – y miraba el bosque.

.Mmm… - no supo que más decir de momento pero se sentó junto al chico estudiándolo. – no te había visto por aquí?

.Je, je, es que mi padre no me deja salir muy seguido, se puede decir que me escapé.

.No te dejan salir? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

.Mi padre es muy sobreprotector – sonrió el rubio y luego volteó a ver al joven – no es tan malo, es sólo que mi padre no confía mucho en los alrededores, cree que algo muy malo puede pasarme.

.Cómo te llamas? – preguntó directamente sin dejar de mirar al chico.

.Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki. – suspiró el chico y bajando un poco la vista volteó nuevamente hacia el bosque.

.Está prohibido entrar al bosque – le advirtió el príncipe.

.Sí, eso me han dicho – respondió el chico y por primera vez frunció un poco el ceño – pero aun así hay personas que entran para cazar animales.

.Eso es por la fama de este bosque – dijo Sasuke.

.Fama?

.Se dice que aquel que logra cazar algún animal en este bosque es de los mejores cazadores del mundo. – respondió el príncipe y el rubio volvió a verlo pero ahora más interesado.

.Cómo? – preguntó.

.Se dice que los animales son especiales en este bosque, mi tío asegura que incluso pueden considerarse mágicos, pero como nunca he entrado no puedo asegurarlo, no me parece que puedan desaparecer o volar, es decir, a mi parecer sólo son muy ágiles como para que los puedan seguir con la mirada, tal vez tengan madrigueras y por eso se ocultan con mucha rapidez y por lo frondoso de los árboles tal vez puedan brincar con facilidad de un árbol a otro así que esa es mi teoría, pero te repito que no puedo asegurarla porque nunca he entrado al bosque.

.Vaya nunca lo había visto de esa forma – sonrió el rubio y por un momento los ojos de ambos se encontraron.

.Sabes, yo conocí un zorro hace un par de días… - dijo el príncipe sin dejar de mirar los azules ojos de su compañero – tenía los ojos azules como tú.- aseguró

.Y… - sonrió el chico.

.Sólo pensé que si existen zorros de ojos azules, tal vez este bosque si tenga algo mágico en él – dijo el príncipe.

.Esa es otra razón por la que mi padre no me deja salir de casa, como puedes darte cuenta no hay nadie con cabello rubio y ojos azules por aquí, tal vez en otros reinos pueda que haya gente así, pero nosotros sobresalimos mucho y… bueno, la gente no suele aceptar muy bien lo diferente.

.Sí, lo he notado, la gente por aquí es muy… bueno son bastante cerrados en muchas cosas. – suspiró – a mí no me gusta la caza, no me gusta tener animales muertos en una habitación, aunque son trofeos a la agilidad del cazador.

.Te sorprendió el zorro cierto? – sonrió el rubio.

.Es mejor que un animal de ese tipo esté vivo, fue… una experiencia única – dijo Sasuke. – sólo por eso me gustaría entrar a conocer el bosque.

.Y, por qué no lo haces? – preguntó el rubio.

.Porque está prohibido, y si un gobernante no puede cumplir con sus propias reglas, como espera que sus súbditos lo hagan.

.Pero las reglas están hechas para romperse no lo has escuchado – sonrió el rubio.

.Claro si eres un ladrón, el que no puede gobernarse a sí mismo, no puede gobernar a los demás – dijo Sasuke. – Papá siempre lo dice y tiene razón.

.Vaya no eres como yo creí – sonrió el rubio.

.Cómo creíste que era?

.Bueno, tú has convivido con la gente del pueblo, qué imaginas que pude haber pensado? – Sasuke prefirió no responder, no eran malas personas pero tal vez si demasiado prejuiciosas.

En ese momento un ave surcaba el cielo y Naruto volteó a verla.

.Debo irme – dijo levantándose – Papá no debe tardar en darse cuenta que falto en casa y se molestará mucho si sabe que no estoy ahí.

.Espera – lo detuvo Sasuke un segundo – me gustó platicar contigo, si alguna vez llegar a volver a escapar, yo vengo aquí todos los días. – el rubio nuevamente sonrió.

.Lo tendré en cuenta. – respondió para finalmente dar media vuelta e internarse en el pueblo, Sasuke lo observó hasta que lo perdió de vista.

Al día siguiente el rubio se presentó nuevamente y el día siguiente y el siguiente a ese, para alegría del Azabache quien lentamente comenzó a formar un pequeño lazo de amistad con ese joven.

…

Sasuke abrió los ojos, nuevamente se encontraba en su alcoba, le costaba enfocar un poco en mitad de la oscuridad, pero reconoció que aquello había sido un agradable sueño así que cerrando los ojos trató de volver a invocar aquellos lejanos recuerdos de su infancia.

…

Mientras en alguna cueva oscura un par de personajes platicaban.

.La reina Temari está demasiado custodiada – dijo una de las figuras.

.Y lo estará más ahora que se encuentra encinta – respondió la otra.

.Entonces habrá que enfocarse en los dos príncipes cierto?

.Kankuro es el comandante de las tropas y el último príncipe no es del todo importante, su propia familia siempre lo ha dejado en último lugar.

.Entonces tendremos que tener vigilado al Embajador del Reino de Fuego – sonrió maliciosamente la figura.

.Si los informes son correctos, sólo estará en Suna una semana para firmar el tratado y después regresará a casa. – dijo la otra figura – Así que, lo mejor será enfocar todo para cuando sea el momento de su "regreso a casa" – dijo con una inocencia poco creíble.

…

.Así que, tú qué opinas? – sonrió Shikamaru.

.Que tendré que redactar una larga lista de condiciones para el Rey Sasuke – sonrió Temari y Shikamaru sólo negó con la cabeza pero sin dejar de sonreír.

.No puedes dar nada por asentado todavía.

.Bueno en ese caso, serás tú quien redacte esa carta poniendo en claros los términos de esta suposición. – Shikamaru sólo se rascó la nuca.

.Qué problemático. – Pero con una sonrisa la Reina Temari le dio un beso a su marido y levantándose se dispuso a irse a dormir.

.Tal vez, pero siempre cumples con una orden directa de tu Reina. – sonrió triunfante y Shikamaru sólo volvió a negar con la cabeza.


	8. Chapter 8

**Dorada maldición**

**Capítulo 8**

El reino de la arena era un lugar muy interesante, los vientos cargados de arena eran tan bellos como mortales, la vegetación en efecto era más brillante y colorida que hacían parecer al oasis como un sueño, aunque no podía compararse con el frondoso bosque que rodeaba su reino eso no lo hacía menos espectacular, además tan pronto como el segundo día amaneció, el príncipe Gaara en persona fue a escoltarlo para llevarlo a desayunar, le agradó ese desayuno, la familia Sabaku era pequeña pero les gustaba reunirse a la hora de comer, debido a ello la familia real comía en privado para sentirse aún más en confianza y Sai estaba muy alagado al ser incluido en esa pequeña reunión familiar, el príncipe Kankuro a quien no había llegado a conocer el día anterior, se veía muy entusiasmado al hablar de sus logros con las marionetas, a las cuales con ciertos mecanismos había logrado hacer avanzar sin que el marionetista tuviera que estar en un rango de por lo menos diez metros lo cual en un campo de batalla implicaba una gran diferencia, al ver el ánimo que inspiraba, Gaara le había prometido a Sai que por la tarde visitarían el taller, mientras que Temari le informaba a Sai que después del desayuno los llevaría a dar un recorrido por la ciudad, así que al parecer la corta semana que estaría Sai en el reino le sería insuficiente para todos los planes que la familia real tenía para él, pero al mismo tiempo le hacían sentir como parte de la familia, Gaara se mantenía a su lado para resolver cualquier duda que tuviera y Sai pareció notar que aunque Gaara se encontraba presente, su participación con respecto a su familia era mínima, parecía una sombra, presente pero a quien nadie le prestaba atención, así que no podía evitar voltear hacia donde se encontraba con cierta frecuencia, pues sentía que su presencia llegaba a desaparecer por momentos.

…

Sasuke llevaba un par de días sin tener contacto directo con su esposa, la mantenía vigilada por sus guardias pero estos le reportaban que la reina había tomado la rutina de permanecer largas horas mirando por la ventana a la lejanía, almorzaba en su alcoba y dormitaba un cierto tiempo por la tarde y Tsunade le había comentado que había algo raro en ese periodo de sueño ya que era muy largo para ser una siesta y viéndose un poco curiosa había entrado a la habitación de la reina, lo que le sorprendió fue que su respiración, temperatura y pulso disminuían al punto de ser casi imperceptible, así que estaba un poco preocupada por la salud de la reina, pero ella no le había reportado ningún malestar y en los estudios que le hacía en su consultorio todo parecía en orden dentro de lo que se consideraba normal, por lo que le mantenía en constante observación médica pues desconfiaba de Orochimaru, pero la reina se mostraba muy tranquila para gusto de Tsunade.

Sasuke se encontraba leyendo la carta de respuesta de la Reina Temari, sonreía mientras continuaba la lectura que sabía era la redacción del Rey Shikamaru, lo sabía por sus palabras, la única que no encontró y estaba seguro que era por tratarse de una carta de índole política, era la palabra "problemático" pero pese a ello la noticia que le daban le llenaba de alegría, además le informaban que la estadía de Sai se había desarrollado sin contratiempos y al parecer como embajador se encontraba a la altura de su reino, cosa que le enorgulleció en demasía, sí, Sai era un digno representante de su reino y como tal, cumpliría con la última voluntad de Itachi para con él, suspiró cuando escuchó de pronto la puerta ser golpeada, apartando la carta dio permiso para ingresar, para su sorpresa, la reina entró en la habitación, llevaba un vestido de color celeste que a su parecer lucía realmente muy sencillo un cinto rodeaba su cintura y formaba un moño a su espalda.

.Alteza – se levantó Sasuke acercándose a la joven tomando su mano y besándola mientras que ella hacía una pequeña reverencia. – a qué debo el placer de su visita? – le preguntó con una sonrisa y de reojo observó a un par de escoltas en la puerta.

.Majestad – habló con su suave voz de terciopelo – me gustaría que me permitiera participar en las audiencias. – esa petición le extrañó al rey.

.Ya le he dicho que su presencia no es indispensable en las audiencias, creía que estaría más contenta en presencia de las nobles de la corte.

.No me malinterprete Majestad, no dejaré de frecuentar a la nobleza, sé que todos ellos están deseosos por agradar a sus soberanos y que como a nuestro pueblo debemos atenderles, pero desearía participar en las audiencias.

.No veo la razón.

.Vos me dijo que disfrutara de mi estatus de Reina, así que mi deseo es participar en las audiencias para conocer a mi pueblo por completo. – dijo con suma tranquilidad y Sasuke sintió que se le erizaba la piel mientras observaba los ojos de la reina, se obligó a sí mismo a respirar pues esa atracción que le había despertado sólo se había presentado el día de su boda, en aquel momento en que sus ojos se habían conectado.

.De acuerdo – fue lo que pudo articular y finalmente pudo retirar la vista cuando ella cerró sus ojos para hacer otra reverencia y marcharse a su alcoba.

Cuando la puerta se cerró se llevó la mano al pecho escuchando como este había comenzado a latir, se obligó a cerrar los ojos para analizar ese sentimiento, pero descubrió que no era tan profundo, era más una emoción que le habían despertado aquellos ojos de azul cielo, sí, eran esos mismos ojos.

.Uzumaki – susurró y sonrió, sí, los Uzumaki que había conocido todos tenían ese azul de cielo en los ojos, sin embargo no todos le despertaban esa misma emoción, acaso… era porque Naruko era su hermana.

Finalmente se descubrió a si mismo meditando frente a su chimenea sosteniendo una copa de vino, no la había probado pero sabía que no la desperdiciaría, respiró profundamente exhalando sonoramente antes de cerrar los ojos con una sonrisa.

.Naruto – dijo abriendo los ojos y una sombra de tristeza los veló, "Naruto, murió" eso era lo que la princesa le había susurrado al oído el día de la audiencia, no tenía ninguna prueba más que la palabra de la chica, pero no había encontrado rastro alguno de la familia Uzumaki aunque la había buscado, más aún ahora que era rey, sin una forma de comprobar que esas palabras eran ciertas y comprobando con aquellos ojos la identidad de la joven, tal vez… debía considerar que fueran ciertas, pero… si él seguía vivo?, eso significaría que Naruto había cumplido con su pacto… si realmente lo hubo… una sensación indescriptible le recorrió el cuerpo… y sí, el pacto se había anulado, o si nunca había existido y sólo fue un invento de sus mentes infantiles?… no, eso ni siquiera podía ponerlo en duda, ese pacto había existido, de lo contrario su tío nunca se hubiera alterado tanto al igual que el padre de Naruto.

Se llevó la mano al rostro y cuando menos lo pensó ya había rebajado la mitad de la copa como si fuera agua corriente, si realmente Naruto había muerto… era su deber rendirle el luto adecuado y después… no, aún era muy pronto para pensar en el después.

…

Sai caminaba junto al príncipe Gaara, platicándole un poco de su infancia, él había quedado huérfano a una edad que no podía recordar a sus padres y había sido la familia real quien lo había tomado bajo su tutela, al parecer sus padres habían sido fieles sirvientes a la corona y por ello se le educó como sirviente sin embargo al ser de la misma edad del príncipe Sasuke más que sirviente había servido de compañía aunque a veces cualquiera de los miembros de la familia real empleaba sus servicios y fue en la época de su adolescencia cuando la relación con Itachi se estrechó aunque sólo fue eso, el príncipe le brindaba todos los favores que podía y por aquella época entregó su primer beso y no fue sino hasta que los reyes murieron que Itachi lo tomó como su pareja, tal vez para no poner a Sai en peligro frente a sus padres, Sasuke no se había sorprendido pero guardaba el secreto para no poner en problemas a su hermano.

Gaara escuchaba toda la historia de vida de Sai, en cierta forma Sai esperaba que al contarle su vida al príncipe este desistiera de los sentimientos que le profesaba pero el tiro le salió por la culata al ver más y más brillo en los ojos aguamarina, sin embargo, fue Shikamaru quien de manera muy impersonal le había contado la vida de Gaara, el último príncipe había sido la causa de muerte de la reina por ello el rey lo mantenía lejos de su presencia, dejándolo en sus primeros años de vida al cuidado de los miembros del consejo, así que prácticamente el príncipe había pasado su infancia encerrado entre las cuatro paredes del castillo, bajo la tutela de los consejeros que vieron en el príncipe la oportunidad de hacerse con el reino, sin embargo, cuando la Reina Temari había subido al trono a corta edad, prácticamente arrancó a su hermano de la custodia de los consejeros, pero el príncipe para entonces ya había perdido gran parte de su esencia, esa que sus hermanos se empeñaban en tratar de recuperar, pero sólo el príncipe Gaara sabía que tanto habían hecho con él en aquellos años y por ello era que el príncipe se mostraba tan tímido y correcto, por su educación, incluso pasados los años se sentía la influencia del consejo en la personalidad del príncipe pero incluso la reina temía que el consejo en algún momento volviera a tomar poder en las decisiones del príncipe.

.Sai – el pelinegro volteó a ver al príncipe quien se encontraba posando para un dibujo, recargado entre un par de cojines sobre un tapete, con una vestimenta típica del reino, con finas y vaporosas sedas que se amoldaban a su cuerpo, Sai le había pedido que posara ya que quería llevar a casa un recuerdo de aquel lugar y al mismo tiempo mostrárselo al Rey Sasuke.

.Si – respondió al llamado.

.Qué harás al regresar a casa? – preguntó ocasionalmente.

.Servir a mis reyes – dijo no teniendo una idea clara de a qué se refería el príncipe.

.Pero… no puedes estar todo el día con ellos. – comentó.

.Bueno ahora me he reencontrado con mi pasión por la pintura así que en mis horas libres podré dibujar y pintar – sonrió Sai con una de esas sonrisas falsas.

.Quédate – fue lo que dijo Gaara en voz apenas audible, Sai detuvo un poco su movimiento y prefirió ignorar las palabras del príncipe.

.Mañana partiré de regreso a mi reino, estoy seguro que si pone de su parte este reino se volverá prácticamente indestructible. – la mirada de Gaara se volvió triste, el brillo de sus ojos había desaparecido, pero Sai no dijo nada, el resto de la sesión de dibujo sólo notó que Gaara lo miraba sin apartar su vista de él.

La cena se desarrolló sin mayores novedades, la reina Temari le había expresado su tristeza al saber que partiría en tan poco tiempo y le informaba que pasado el mediodía podría partir, obteniendo un asentimiento de Sai, al terminar la cena, Gaara le invitó a una pequeña sobremesa en su estudio, Sai aceptó, Gaara sirvió un licor muy ligero que le ofreció a Sai, sentándose junto a él permaneció unos segundos en silencio, degustó el licor que le pareció un poco dulce pero no era desagradable, el pelirrojo permanecía en silencio, sosteniendo la copa y degustándola por veces, pese a haber pasado mucho tiempo juntos, no sabía cómo iniciar una conversación.

.Gaara – Sai decidió tomar la iniciativa – esta será mi última noche en el reino y me gustaría descansar para el viaje que me espera.

.Entonces seré directo – dijo Gaara tomando valor y mirando a Sai – duerme conmigo – dijo mirándolo, Sai lo miró a los ojos y descubrió que Gaara estaba realmente sonrojado.

Príncipe yo no…

.Sólo será por esta vez – trataba de sostenerle la mirada – No tengo mucha experiencia pero… sé, que quiero que seas tú… - bajó el rostro – tal vez mis sentimientos para ti sean un capricho, pero… no… no te estoy pidiendo que los correspondas, sólo…

.Gaara – una mano se posó sobre las temblorosas del pelirrojo.

.Sólo quiero que duermas conmigo una vez, de cualquier forma mañana regresarás a tu reino y tal vez, no volvamos a vernos nunca. – La mirada de Sai se nublo y decidió que de cualquier forma las palabras del príncipe eran verdad así que, se guardaría los sentimientos que estaban aflorando por ese pelirrojo y con una sonrisa que el príncipe no vio respondió.

.Vamos a tu habitación. – Los ojos de Gaara se abrieron de sorpresa y volteando a ver a Sai, quien le sonrió con una de esas acartonadas sonrisas.

Dejando las copas de lado Gaara guió a Sai hasta su cuarto, una vez que la puerta se cerró, Gaara se abrazó a Sai plantándole un beso en los labios pero fue la lengua de Sai la que buscó el contacto haciendo respingar un poco al pelirrojo quien sólo se dejó guiar, Gaara retrocedió hasta que sus pies golpearon la base de su cama y tragando saliva se separó de Sai para recostarlo, el chico se dejó caer entre las sábanas, su compañero se acostó sobre él desabrochando con algo de torpeza la camisa haciendo sonreír a Sai pero se dejó guiar, cuando los labios del chico tocaron su cuello para bajar suavemente por su pecho cerró los ojos sintiendo un revoloteo en su estómago, le besaba los hombros para luego tomar uno de sus pezones con la lengua y degustarlo haciéndolo suspirar, le besaba el abdomen para juguetear con su lengua en su ombligo bajando por su vientre hasta llegar al borde del pantalón, levantó la vista estudiando la expresión de su compañero quien se mantenía con los ojos cerrados así que sin más le desabrochó el pantalón, bajándolo junto con sus interiores, descubriendo un hermoso miembro que comenzaba a erguirse y no pudo evitar besarlo, suave y delicadamente haciendo gemir levemente a Sai, pocos segundos después su lengua hacía el recorrido desde la base hasta la punta metiéndolo entre sus cálidos labios y el pelinegro no pudo más que aferrarse a las sábanas que tenía cerca.

.Gaara – gimió al sentir el movimiento ascendente y descendente sobre su miembro casi al punto de sentir que podría correrse en cualquier momento, pero eso no sucedió Gaara se retiró cuando lo vio suficientemente firme y deslizó uno de sus dedos previamente ensalivados por entre las nalgas en busca de su orificio para deleite de Sai quien separó un poco sus piernas para facilitarle la tarea, cuando ese dedo ingresó en su interior de manera lenta abrió los ojos estudiando la mirada de Gaara, parecía concentrado en lo que hacía, lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y con su mano libre se desabrochaba su propia ropa de manera no muy ágil, por lo que Sai estiró su mano para ayudar a su compañero con su labor, la piel de Gaara era blanca como nieve y suave al tacto como los pétalos de una flor, pero sobre todo era muy sensible al tacto de sus dedos pues se detenía de hacer movimientos cuando le acariciaba los pezones o cuando deslizaba sus dedos por su abdomen.

.Sai – gimió con los ojos cerrados cuando este deslizó su mano por entre sus piernas acariciando su miembro por sobre la ropa, sin mucho preámbulo le desabrochó el pantalón y lo bajó encontrándose con el miembro que pronto sentiría en su interior, levantó la vista mirando a Gaara a los ojos apoyando sus manos en la cama se movió un poco más hacia el centro haciendo con ese movimiento que los dedos del pelirrojo salieran de su interior, se recostó completamente flexionando sus piernas para mostrarle al príncipe su interior y con una pequeña sonrisa lo invitó a acercarse, tras unos segundos de contemplación Gaara se acercó, colocándose sobre su compañero y Sai sólo aspiró todo el aire que pudo al sentir entrar al príncipe en sus entrañas.

.Príncipe – gimió cerrando sus puños sobre el pecho del pelirrojo quien realizó una embestida al tiempo que lo abrazaba por los costados y se colaba por entre su cuello respirando, chupando y besando la sensible zona, lo que hizo reaccionar a su pareja haciéndole rodear su cadera con sus piernas, siendo así como un lento pero intenso vaivén comenzaba, con forme el ritmo iba aumentando las respiraciones se agitaban más y más, Sai comenzó a abrazar más a Gaara este por su parte había colocado una de sus manos sobre la cama junto al rostro de Sai obteniendo un punto de apoyo para penetrar con más fuerza, siendo así como un par de embestidas más tarde Gaara se corría en el interior de Sai, pero este tragó saliva al sentirlo salir siendo que él aún no había terminado, levantó la vista encontrándose con aquellos ojos aguamarina, llevó su propia mano a su miembro para darse el placer que necesitaba pero la mano del pelirrojo lo impidió, eso fue lo que lo hizo voltear a verlo nuevamente.

.Sai – dijo Gaara mientras se levantaba haciéndolo sentarse pero sin soltarle la mano habló – yo… también me gustaría sentirte…

Sus ojos se abrieron completamente y tragó saliva con dificultad, el pelirrojo se soltaba de su mano en ese momento recostándose justo como Sai lo había hecho hacía unos minutos, eso logró quitarle el aire, el príncipe le estaba pidiendo silentemente que fuera él el primero… su corazón palpitó salvajemente en su pecho, su experiencia sexual se limitaba a una sola pareja y nunca en todos sus años de convivencia Itachi le había siquiera dejado pensar en algún momento en ser el activo de la relación, así que tomando eso como indicador, él también era virgen en cuanto a lo que la parte activa se trataba.

.Quiero que termines dentro de mí – dijo el príncipe comenzando a sentirse nervioso al ver que Sai no se movía, sentía que pronto iba a comenzar a temblar si su compañero no hacía algo, tal vez lo había ofendido, acaso debía levantarse y mejor hacerlo terminar en su boca, se encontraba pensando en levantarse, cuando Sai sin perder más tiempo se colocó sobre él y le plantó un beso en los labios que le electrizó todos los nervios de su cuerpo, un camino de besos bajó por su cuerpo, haciendo sentir avergonzado a Gaara pues estaba seguro que sus movimientos habían sido completamente torpes y nada comparados a los que sentía sobre su propio cuerpo, aferró las sábanas de la cama al sentirlo recorrer su vientre y abrió los ojos cuando fue la lengua de Sai la encargada de dilatar su entrada. – Sai – cerró los ojos y el nombrado llevo las piernas del pelirrojo sobre sus hombros mientras él seguía trabajando en aquella virgen entrada, si ese pelirrojo era un regalo que la vida le estaba dando lo haría gozar como a nadie en su vida, sus dedos entraban y salían con rapidez e incluso ayudándose con su propio líquido preseminal sintió como aquellos movimientos se volvieron más fluidos y sobre todo esos leves gemidos del pelirrojo le informaban que este se encontraba en el punto exacto para recibirlo así que respirando profundo se levantó sintiendo su propia erección al límite, con las piernas del pelirrojo sobre sus hombros y ayudado con sus manos separó aquellas blancas y suaves nalgas para entrar de una sola estocada que le quitó el aire al chico bajó de él y por primera vez experimentó la deliciosa sensación de sentirse dentro de un cuerpo, ese agradable placer le recorrió completamente y sonrió al respirar, bajando el rostro besó los labios del príncipe quien se encontraba con los ojos cerrados aferrándose a aquella placentera sensación que él conocía muy bien y ahora, ese vaivén se repetía para su propio deleite, Gaara se lo había ofrecido y no se detendría hasta haber marcado a ese pequeño cuerpo como suyo si este así lo deseaba, lo tomó por las caderas presionándolo más y ahora fue su turno de besar aquel cuello que descubrió tenía una piel más sensible pues con un beso normal había dejado una pequeña marca, así que procuró bajar y marcar su hombro, no era correcto que un príncipe mostrara marcas en su cuerpo, le besó el pecho y llevó su mano al miembro del príncipe que empezaba a despertar nuevamente sintiendo como este comenzaba a convulsionar por el placer producido.

.Alteza – le dijo Sai con una sonrisa sintiéndose feliz por la expresión de placer que su pareja reflejaba en su rostro, las embestidas se volvían más rápidas y sentía que pronto alcanzaría el clímax y en aquella última embestida sintió que su compañero se derramaba en su mano – Gaara – había escapado de sus labios y entre aquella obnubilación del momento escuchó su nombre escapar de los labios contrarios.

A la mañana siguiente Sai abrió los ojos cuando el día apenas comenzaba a clarear el horizonte, Gaara se encontraba recostado a su lado con sus ojos cerrados y el pelinegro sólo permaneció mirándolo, extendió su mano y le acarició la mejilla superficialmente con el dorso de la mano, se había enamorado, esa era la inequívoca verdad, pero no de la misma manera que con Itachi, era un sentimiento único el que le despertaba ese pelirrojo, pero… al igual que con el rey Itachi, estar juntos no sería bien visto por nadie, así que, lo mejor era partir ahora que todavía era tiempo para no sufrir más de lo necesario.

…

Cuando la caravana se enfiló hacia el desierto, Gaara le pidió a Temari permitirle acompañar a Sai hasta el límite del reino, lo cual le fue concedido, pero en el camino Sai permanecía en silencio lanzando miradas hacia Gaara quien parecía estar triste y meditabundo y aunque sabía el porqué de esa expresión prefería callar al respecto, pero una vez que el castillo se volvió una sombra en el horizonte y que sólo la arena los rodeó creyó que no resistiría todo el viaje en silencio, volvió su rostro hacia el pelirrojo quien lo miraba un poco embelesado, tal vez trataba de memorizarlo y no pudo evitarse sonreír.

.Gaara… - comenzó a hablar pero la tierra empezó a sacudirse de tal forma que dispersó un poco a la caravana, los camellos y dromedarios corrían y trastabillaban haciendo que sus guías buscaran un lugar seguro para ellos y otros tantos trataban de tranquilizar a los animales pero fue en uno de esos bruscos movimientos que Sai no pudo controlar al animal que montaba y cayó al suelo que afortunadamente al ser de arena amortiguó la caída, Gaara dominó a su animal y corrió hacia donde Sai se encontraba pero lo que no esperaban era que una enorme marioneta con forma de escorpión emergiera de las profundidades del desierto.

.Hola Gaara, me recuerdas – sonrió un pelirrojo que apareció justo sobre la marioneta.

.Sasori – susurró Gaara – qué haces aquí? Mi padre te desterró del reino.

.Cierto, tienes mucha razón, pero descuida me iré pronto, sólo me mandaron por un encargo y quise pasar a saludar – se burló sonriendo con malicia y su marioneta apuntó su cola hacia donde Sai se encontraba en la arena, este al ver lo que se disponía a hacer retrocedió con torpeza, los guardias que se encontraban cercanos cortaban la marcha tratando de ponerse frente al embajador pero el artefacto los empujó hiriendo a más de uno con su afilada punta de metal, cuando los hombres comenzaron a gritar al verse heridos el ataque se detuvo por unos instantes, Sasori se distrajo al ver como un hombre sacaba un artefacto de entre sus ropas, era lo que llamaban un arma de fuego, pero su sorpresa fue al ver como el hombre apuntaba el arma hacia el cielo y disparaba una luz roja que salió con enorme velocidad hacia el firmamento y al alcanzar una considerable altura explotó convirtiéndose en una brillante flor de color rojo que hizo afilar la mirada de Sasori. – conque pidiendo refuerzos. – sonrió – es una lástima que para cuando lleguen ya me habré marchado.

Apuntó su mano hacia Sai y la cola del escorpión se dirigió hacia él con mucha velocidad, este al ver su destino cerró los ojos pero el ataque nunca lo alcanzó, sólo sintió el movimiento del viento a su alrededor, abrió los ojos despacio y los aguamarina de Gaara le sonrieron en respuesta, el arma había atravesado el hombro del pelirrojo y sangraba copiosamente, pero no pudo hacer nada pues la cola se enroscó alrededor del cuerpo de Gaara y lo arrastró de regreso a donde Sasori se encontraba.

.Que desperdicio – dijo Sasori – el embajador es más valioso que tu primito – sonrió mirándolo – pero por otra parte, no dejas de pertenecer a la realeza aunque no signifiques nada para la familia – le dijo a un semiconsciente Gaara, vendrás conmigo estoy seguro que podrán sacarte un mejor provecho que al embajador – volteó hacia Sai quien se había puesto en pie y corría hacia la marioneta – no se desgaste, por favor dígale a mi prima que pronto tendrá noticias nuestras – con esto el caparazón de la marioneta lo envolvió junto con Gaara y se enterró en la arena como un animal del desierto.

.GAARAAAAA! – Gritó Sai como última opción y al voltear hacia el castillo una tropa venía en auxilio de la caravana pero nada pudieron hacer por el príncipe.

…

.Sasori, creo haber sido claro contigo, necesitábamos al embajador – dijo Orochimaru mirando al pelirrojo.

.Había poco tiempo y prácticamente saltó sobre el embajador y un dromedario me tapó la visión – respondió dejando con rudeza el cuerpo de Gaara en el suelo – está desangrándose tienes que curarlo o entonces si será un desperdició – respondió con una sonrisa. – y no creo que quieras ser tu quien le informe a Danzo el deceso.

Diciendo esto se retiró y Orochimaru miró con desprecio el cuerpo del pelirrojo que sangraba y segundos después sonrió maléficamente, nadie nunca había dicho que no podía jugar un poco con su víctima, cierto?


End file.
